


［斯莉］love and desire（情蛊）

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: *情蛊梗：下蛊后发作期一个月，被下蛊的人将会连续一个月每天都需要和下蛊者欢爱缓解蛊毒，否则将会被蛊毒噬心而死。下蛊的人在这一个月内每做一次就会在身体上添一道触目惊心的伤口，参差不齐，流脓淌血，无法愈合。一个月后，如果被下蛊的人没有爱上下蛊的人，两个人都会被蛊毒反噬而死。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. 有求必应屋

照理说西弗勒斯不是一个脆弱的人，但在看到莉莉跟詹姆有说有笑地走进餐厅的一瞬间，他感觉脑子里有什么“砰”地炸掉了，他似乎毫无意识地抓起手边的小银刀向着自己的手腕刺去，疼痛和鲜血好像一朵花，红色的娇艳的有毒的罂粟花。

在他准备再给自己来一下的时候，穆尔塞伯给了他一个夺魂咒。

“穆尔塞伯你是钻研夺魂咒钻研疯了吗？你要阻止斯内普也应该给他一个昏迷咒吧？夺魂咒？小心他清醒过来扒了你的皮。”埃弗里冷笑着说。

“啊，我就是下意识地……我……怎么办啊？”穆尔塞伯吓坏了，斯内普真的能扒了他的皮。

“既然已经这样了，只能一不做二不休……”埃弗里笑嘻嘻地说，“我这里有一瓶毒药，让斯内普给伊万斯喝了是不是挺有意思的？伊万斯是邓布利多的人，杀了她我们可以去跟黑魔王邀功，而且她一个泥巴种，没人会在乎的。就算查出来，也可以推到斯内普头上。”

“推到斯内普头上？”穆尔塞伯疑惑地问，他不是我们的朋友吗？

“他现在什么都没有了，说不定哪天就自杀了，我们帮帮他而已。”埃弗里冷冷地说。

如果是平时的西弗勒斯，可能还会有一丝意识抵抗夺魂咒，可他被心痛蒙蔽了心神，只觉得轻飘飘地一切都不用自己思考的感觉真好，他完全不痛苦了，这样真好。

接过那看上去很古老的小瓶子，把里面清水一般的液体倒进南瓜汁，液体飞溅在他手指上，迅速渗透进了皮肤。

给自己施了一个幻身咒，西弗勒斯走向格兰芬多长桌。

时机恰到好处，小天狼星正在展示他那辆三轮跨斗摩托车，他给它施了缩小咒，让它在餐桌一边突突突地跑来跑去。莉莉饶有兴趣地看着那辆小车，完全没注意自己手边的南瓜汁已经被换了一杯。

穆尔塞伯不安地看着埃弗里：“她喝了，怎么毫无反应？你那毒药靠谱吗？多长时间发作？”

“是我家毒药柜子里的珍藏，不能让人肠穿肚烂也差不多了。可能不会立刻发作吧？”但其实因为太古老，埃弗里也不知道这是一种什么毒药。

古老的蛊毒感应到了身体的热度，开始在两人体内孵化。这的确是最厉害的毒药，一个月后，蛊虫会裂体而出，吃干净他们的血肉。

唯一的解药就是水乳交融的爱情。

然而，谁会爱上一个下毒者呢？

穆尔塞伯的夺魂咒碰到万蛊之王毫无胜算，西弗勒斯清醒过来的时候什么都不记得了，甚至连他手腕上的伤口都消失了，他按了按额头，怎么了？发生了什么呢？他好像忘了什么事情。

他挥动魔杖给自己倒了一杯水喝了下去，可是喝完了还是渴，有什么陌生的感觉在他血管里流淌，让人坐立难安。

他要寻找什么，是的，某种很重要的东西，他得不到就会死的东西。

他走了出去，他的腿似乎有自我意识，他向上走，向高的地方走，那里有光，有风，有……莉莉。

“伊万斯，你怎么了？要不要去医疗翼？”詹姆犹豫地伸出手想去触碰莉莉的肩膀，学生会的会议刚开到一半，她就忽然说不舒服跑了出来。

莉莉只觉得耳朵里充满了心脏跳动的声音，那声音越来越大，她的心跳越来越快，她没办法安坐，她在渴望什么，无法抑制。

“我不知道，我只是……”莉莉忽然不说话了，她扬起眼睛看着走廊对面站着的男孩，他也在看着她。

她忽然知道她听到的心跳原来不是自己的，是他的。

“鼻涕精？你站在那里干什么？快走开！”詹姆下意识地去掏魔杖，可是他没拿出来，他已经答应莉莉不再找斯内普麻烦，他当然没有遵守承诺，但至少当着莉莉的面，他表演得还像那么一回事。

西弗勒斯动了一下。

“别走，西弗，”莉莉紧紧地盯着西弗勒斯，“波特，我跟西弗勒斯有话说，级长们还在等你，你回去吧。”

“你们还有什么话说？”詹姆还想挣扎一下，可莉莉完全不理他，“伊万斯，我在办公室等你……”

莉莉走到西弗勒斯面前，她能感觉到他的呼吸，两人的目光纠结在一起，缠绵悱恻。

“西弗，我们得找个地方……”

西弗勒斯感觉一只滚烫的小手拉住他的手腕，他颤抖了一下，反手握住她。

这是蛊毒第一次发作，没有什么理智能与之抗衡。

有求必应屋里的壁炉发出橘色的暖光，莉莉主送吻上西弗勒斯的嘴唇，她也不知道为什么要这么做，可是她没办法思考，她必须吻他，不吻他她会死的。

伸手摸弄着她的身体，翻了个身把她压在身下，他们已经七年级了，虽然西弗勒斯还是很瘦，但不管是身高还是体型，他都可以轻松地驾驭莉莉。何况现在才是九月份，两人身上的衣物都很轻薄。

袍子早就甩到了床下，西弗勒斯解开了莉莉的短袖衬衣扣子，把她的内衣推了上去，轻轻地吻上她的乳尖。

“嗯……嗯……天啊，”莉莉闭上眼睛，澎湃的快感在她全身流动，最后汇集到她的小腹，她感觉到异样的抽搐和两腿间绵延的湿意。西弗勒斯在她身上点了火，她抱紧他，准备跟他一起烧死在情潮里。

七手八脚地把彼此的衣服全都扔到了床底下，西弗勒斯分开莉莉的双腿，他毫无经验，只觉得女孩子那里一片湿滑，他的粗大在那里滑了几下，不得其门而入。

伸手握住他，莉莉此时才有点脸红，她轻声说：“你得轻一点知道吗？你知道我很拍疼。”

“嗯，我会轻一点。”西弗勒斯感觉她把他放在一个柔软的地方，他试了一下，那里有个入口，很小，他用了点力，身下的女孩立刻颤抖了起来。

“忍一下，一会儿我给你治疗。”他低声说。他没办法思考，他必须进去。

西弗勒斯比一般人更加粗大，而莉莉的花径十分狭窄，如果不是蛊毒燃烧着情欲，减轻了痛感，他们的第一次恐怕很难成功。就算这样，莉莉也疼得咬紧了牙齿。然而这种紧缩给了西弗勒斯更多的快感。

他给她施了一个治疗咒，她有些撕裂，却没有血流下来，蛊虫贪婪地吃掉了那些血迹，繁殖得更加旺盛了。随后治疗咒起效，伤口消失，西弗勒斯看到莉莉紧缩的眉头舒展开，他才开始动了起来。

在药物作用下，他们的感官异常敏感，西弗勒斯的每一下抽送都让莉莉发出一声欢叫，那种酥酥麻麻的感觉迅速扩张全身，她弓起身子，让他插得更深一些。

她的花径湿滑紧致，充满褶皱的内壁好像无数小嘴吸吮着他的分身。尤其是她的花径入口特别紧窄，西弗勒斯的每一下抽插都被狠狠地套弄着最敏感的系带和顶端边缘，真是让人疯狂的花园，他猛烈地挺动着，碾平她内壁所有的褶皱，把她的花蜜全部带出来又顶进去，发出淫靡撩人的水声，让两个人的胯间都沾满了彼此的爱液。

虽然西弗勒斯很希望一整晚都在这销魂中彼此折磨，但他毕竟毫无经验，并不懂如何控制。何况这感觉如此销魂，莉莉软着嗓子的呻吟也越来越妩媚。尾椎骨传来阵阵的紧缩，他猛地深深地插入，颤抖着射了出来。

此时他忽然感觉背上一阵刺痛，有一处皮肤裂开，血顺着伤口流了下来。

西弗勒斯趴在莉莉身上，轻喘着。莉莉的腿紧紧地缠在他的腰上，花径内的嫩肉还在吸咬着他沉甸甸的粗大。可俩人的神智此时慢慢回来了。

谁也不敢动，他们没失忆，也没喝醉，他们刚刚经历了一场激烈的性爱，可是，他们明明早就不说话了呀。

西弗勒斯撑起身体，他似乎想要说什么，刚动了一下，他还没有完全软下来的性器就惹得女孩一阵酥麻，发出声音让莉莉立刻涨红了脸。

“你……你快拔出来。”莉莉红着脸，扯过毯子盖住身体。

“对不起……”西弗勒斯低声说，“我也不知道……”

“别说了，你没强迫我，我们俩可能是疯了。”莉莉咬住嘴唇。她是很在乎西弗勒斯，就算他们绝交了，她也逼着詹姆发誓不去攻击西弗勒斯。

每次想起他都很悲伤，难道是因为这种思念，让他们发生了这种事？

猛地摇摇头，莉莉的眼神又坚毅起来，“就当这一切没发生？嗯？”

“莉莉，可是它已经发生了。”西弗勒斯看着她，他们不再说话之后他才知道她有多重要。

“我已经参加了凤凰社，西弗，你选择了你的路，我选择了我的。难道我们还能有什么未来吗？”莉莉拖着毯子去床下面找衣服，她的内衣外衣卷在一起，衬衫扣子也崩飞了，他们急不可耐的品尝了对方，她还记得她主动吻了他。

走路的时候两腿之间还有点疼，但莉莉没有回头，她拉开门走了出去，旁边有更明亮一些的盥洗室，她接着灯光去用魔杖消除那些吻痕与淤青。

西弗勒斯望着莉莉出了门，叹了口气，他没资格说什么，求她留下，说他爱她？空口说白话谁也会，他仍旧没有什么留下莉莉的筹码，说得太多反而更像是得了便宜还卖乖。他躺回床上，虽然床单已经被他们弄脏了，但这上面都是莉莉的味道，他舍不得离开，他躺在上面，闭上了眼睛，眼前都是少女美好的胴体。


	2. 温室

莉莉披着还湿漉漉的长发爬着塔楼的台阶，已经半夜了，她在级长盥洗室泡了一个小时泡泡澡才爬出来，告诉自己身上的绵软酸疼是因为泡澡而不是别的。

“无可救药。”她对胖夫人说出口令。

“说的就是你，简直是学生楷模啊，现在几点，告诉我，小姐？”胖夫人不满地嘟嘟囔囔。

莉莉灰溜溜地钻进了公共休息室，屋里早就没人了，只有一盏灯亮着，詹姆波特穿着他花纹古怪的金红色睡衣坐在下面打盹。

明显他在等她。可是莉莉只想偷偷溜回宿舍。

“你跟鼻……斯内普干什么去了？现在才回来？”开门声把詹姆吵醒了，他揉了揉眼睛抱怨道，“我在学生会办公室等了你一个晚上。”

无奈地收住脚步，莉莉偷偷翻了个白眼：“没干什么，说了点事之后我觉得很热就去洗澡了。”

“什么事？”詹姆追问。

“跟你没关系吧？”莉莉涨红了脸，但公共休息室太黑了詹姆没看到。

“好吧……不过，下次霍格莫德你跟我一起去玩儿吗？”詹姆尽力压下心里的不快，他想追到莉莉就不能跟以前一样。那个他，莉莉不喜欢，但他可以装成她喜欢的样子。

是谁说的，只要骗她一辈子，也是真爱。

如果没有昨天的事情她或许会答应吧，詹姆没有小时候那么讨厌了，可是现在她哪有心思跟谁去霍格莫德？

“到时候再说吧，我很累了。”莉莉摇摇头，转身进了女生宿舍。

一定发生了什么……詹姆心里忽然有了不详的预感。

第二天上午是魔药课，莉莉和西弗勒斯坐在教室的两个角，脸上都挂着巨大的黑眼圈，同时在打哈欠。

做个爱不至于这么累，但是他们俩昨晚都失眠了。

有求必应屋那张床满是莉莉的味道，让西弗勒斯翻来覆去睡不着，身体一阵热一阵凉。莉莉更不用说了，女孩子更加感性，她一整晚又是咬牙又是叹气。

“哦，有些同学已经做完了，其实这个解药一点都不难，对吧？”斯拉格霍恩教授轻快的声音获得了一片嘘声，七年级提高班的课程绝对说不上简单，能现在做完的只有西弗勒斯和莉莉这俩魔药天才。

“西弗勒斯，莉莉，你们俩真是太有天赋了，是的，你们可以交作业了，真是完美的解药，给斯莱特林和格兰芬多各加十分。”斯拉格霍恩教授挥了挥魔杖收走了他们俩同样清澈透明的药水，“距离下课还有点时间，我忘了去取下节课要用的六叶草球根了，你们俩介意帮我去斯普劳特教授那里取一下吗？”

斯拉格霍恩教授最喜欢指使西弗勒斯和莉莉干活了，因为他们俩最细心稳妥，也不会恶作剧。有一次他指使了小天狼星，那天一年级所有的坩埚都炸掉了。

从魔药教室到草药学温室的这段路气氛很尴尬，莉莉走在前面，西弗勒斯跟在她身后，他身高腿长比她走得快得多，走在她身后可以防止把她落下。

西弗勒斯一直盯着莉莉垂在身侧的手，想起她主动握住他手的那一瞬间，他的心那时候狂跳了一下，心底的寒霜开始融化了。

斯普劳特教授正在上课，拉开温室门的一瞬间，西弗勒斯给莉莉和自己用了两个“闭耳塞听”，二年级的小动物们戴着耳套，满屋子曼德拉草的幼苗正在尖叫。

“霍拉斯应该去波比那里看看了，记性太差了，我昨晚就给他准备好了他也不来拿。”正在上课的斯普劳特教授不满地走了出来，关上温室门，摘掉了耳套，“东西放在四号温室，我已经装好了箱子，你们自己去拿吧，我实在走不开。进去记得关好门，别让旅行芽菜跑出来。”

四号温室门口挂着“内有恶菜，小心诅咒”的牌子，里面都是高年级提高班要学习的草药，好在现在是学期初，草药们都很幼小，你不去碰它，它就不会来找你麻烦。

莉莉推开门走了进去，西弗勒斯跟在她身后，关好了门，温室里立刻安静了下来。

“是哪一个？”角落里有好几个箱子，莉莉伸手去掀箱子盖。

“小心。”看到箱子上的图形，西弗勒斯一把抓住了莉莉的手腕，箱子开了一个小口，一株蛇蔓张牙舞爪地冒出头，喷出一口毒液。

可两人此时都没心思去看蛇蔓，就在西弗勒斯抓住莉莉手腕的一刹那，两人的耳朵里就只剩对方的心跳声了。莉莉回头望着西弗勒斯，眼睛水汪汪的，她轻轻咽了一口口水。

用力拉了一把，莉莉扑到了西弗勒斯怀里，这次没有谁先谁后，他们同时咬住对方的嘴唇，莉莉嗓子里发出欢欣的声音，让西弗勒斯下腹部立刻抽紧了。

用力舔咬着对方，西弗勒斯的手探寻着莉莉的丰满，用力地揉捏着，她快乐的声音非常撩人，而且不想掩饰，在西弗勒斯捏上她柔软的尖端的时候，她大声地哼了一声，听得西弗勒斯颤抖了一下。

“就在这里？”西弗勒斯哑着嗓子在莉莉耳边说，她不满他挪开嘴唇，踮起脚尖把头埋在他颈窝里又咬又啃。

“恩……西弗，快点，快点，”她娇声说，手往他小腹下面伸，他已经非常硬，莉莉的手让他大声喘了一口气。

“趴下，”西弗勒斯把莉莉摁在了温室里的唯一的长桌上。他掀起她的半身裙，满意地看到那轻薄的内裤已经渗出水渍。他伸手揉了两下，那里立刻发出淫靡的水声，莉莉趴在桌子上，轻声哼了起来：“西弗，哦……哦……”

温室里光线很好，轻轻拨开那小布料，西弗勒斯可以清楚地看到莉莉的秘密花园，那里柔软而饱满，入口处泛着水光，粉红色的嫩肉随着她的喘息轻轻地律动着，仿佛在呼唤他的垂怜。

“西弗，快点……”莉莉不满地摇了摇圆臀，完全不知道这样一副景象在男人眼里是多么的诱惑。

深吸了一口气，西弗勒斯撩起了袍子，释放出他的分身，“好了好了，马上给你。”他声音越发沙哑。

再插入的一瞬间，两人同时发出满意的低喘。西弗勒斯看着自己的分身没入莉莉粉红色的花穴，这样的画面实在刺激神经，他闭了闭眼，狠狠地抽送起来。

对于莉莉来说，他的侵入有点疼，但比第一次好多了，更多的是从头发丝和脚趾尖的电流，她的呻吟立刻充满了小小的温室，好几株睡着的植物好奇地抬起头来，看着这一对偷情的年轻人。

“我们没有时间，斯拉格霍恩教授还在等着他的球根，所以这次我得快一点……”西弗勒斯掐着莉莉的细腰挺动着，他没有慢慢来，一开始就是整根的插入抽出，狠狠地顶弄着莉莉的花心，她非常紧，娇嫩的甬道紧紧地包裹着他的粗大，随着他的进进出出颤抖。

莉莉勉强点了点头，她根本没办法说话，一张嘴就是破碎的呻吟，西弗勒斯凶猛的冲撞让她整个人都酥麻了，腿抖的站不住。温柔的西弗很好，粗暴的西弗也很好，她浑浑噩噩地想。

搂住莉莉的腰把她拉了起来，西弗勒斯把手伸进她的衬衫去揉她的乳球，她的乳尖异常敏感，他捏一下，她的花径就跟着收缩一下，夹的西弗勒斯尾椎骨一阵酥麻。

掀起莉莉的衬衫，让她的丰满裸露在空气中，西弗勒斯一边揉捏着她的乳尖，一边亲吻她的耳朵和脖子，下身不停撞进抽出，莉莉颤抖地呻吟着，感觉自己快要被西弗勒斯贯穿了。

他扭过她的脸亲吻她的嘴唇，狠狠地撞了几下，插进她的最深处，狠狠地射了出来。

莉莉只觉得西弗勒斯的粗大越发涨大，那几下冲撞狠狠地顶在她的花心，舒服得她哭了出来，可嘴巴被含住了叫不声，她发出婉转的鼻音，又被还未软化的性器狠狠撞了几下。

感觉把灵魂都射出去了，西弗勒斯完全没感觉到背上第二道伤口的形成，他只是抱住莉莉喘息，不停地亲吻她。

理智回来了又怎么样，这不是第一次，恐怕也不是最后一次。想到这里，他居然有些高兴。

这世界不能好了，莉莉疑惑地想。

她脑袋是懵的，没有推开他，享受着他给予的温存，他们俩的体液混合在一起顺着她的腿流了下去，他的怀抱宽大又温暖，靠在里面很舒服。

“西弗，老实说，你是不是给我下了迷情剂？”莉莉迷惑不解地说，他们现在一见面就做爱也太古怪了。

“没有，我发誓，”西弗勒斯恋恋不舍地从莉莉身体里拔出来，感觉她抖了一下。用魔杖帮她清理了一下身体，“你可以对我用吐真剂。”

“我会的。”莉莉喘了口气。

“你讨厌这样吧？我可以尽量避免……碰面。”西弗勒斯一个人抱起两箱子球根，让莉莉空着手跟着他，两人走出了温室，里面的空气满是欢爱的味道，希望斯普劳特教授不要起疑心。

身后传来了长时间的沉默，西弗勒斯的心渐渐沉了下去，他苦笑了一下低下头，是啊，莉莉又不喜欢他，她当然讨厌这样。你已经占了便宜，你还想要什么？

教室门口，莉莉从他手里接过一箱球根，她抬起眼睛看着他，“明天我们再见面吧，我带吐真剂来。”


	3. 吐真剂

望着魔法镜子，西弗勒斯确认自己身上出现了第二条奇怪的伤口。

它出现在他背上，参差不齐，偶尔还会渗血。

发现第一条伤口的时候，西弗勒斯还以为是莉莉抓的，毕竟她是第一次，疼痛在所难免。

可今天她根本没机会碰到他的背，甚至，他们连衣服都没脱，但他背上出现了第二条伤口。

这是惩罚？对他所作所为的惩罚？那倒是罚得不重，他自嘲地想。

治疗咒对这些伤口一点用都没有，西弗勒斯收起魔杖，好在这个伤口除了流血，并不怎么疼。

或许这是什么陷阱或者圈套，最后会要了他的命，但过程这么美妙，他宁愿跳进去。

他闭上眼睛回味那销魂的滋味，他一直以为自己是个禁欲的人，他不爱美食，也不爱美女，更不喜欢魁地奇，只喜欢一本一本地啃大部头的魔法书。

今天他才知道，禁欲要分对谁，对莉莉他只想纵欲无度，想着她拧着眉毛呻吟的样子，他觉得自己小腹又拧成了一个结。

明天他们还会见面，西弗勒斯不怕吐真剂，他确信自己没给莉莉下迷情剂，但见面后会怎么样呢？他摸了摸嘴唇，他还想看到她春情难耐的脸。

可是，这或许是一个机会，把他的心里话说给她听的机会，让她知道，他爱她，从九岁就爱她，她是他生命里唯一阳光，花朵，天使和救赎。莉莉，我爱你，莉莉，嫁给我，莉莉，我愿意把生命献给你。

额，摸了摸胳膊上冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩，西弗勒斯决定这些话要烂在心里一辈子，死也不说出来，NO ONE CAN KNOW。

正值夏天，格兰芬多女生宿舍里大家都穿的很清凉，只有莉莉穿着长袖睡裙，领子一直包到下巴。

“你不热吗？”玛丽麦克唐纳吃惊地说，“你包这么严实干嘛？”

“不干嘛……我虚。”莉莉擦了擦脑袋上的汗，她也很热好吗，但她怕啊，她怕西弗留下的吻痕没有消干净啊，有些地方她自己又看不到。

“难道……你里面什么也没穿？”玛丽悄悄走到莉莉身后，蹭地把莉莉宽大的睡裙掀过头顶。

“啊啊啊啊啊，”莉莉尖叫起来。

“啧，居然还是成套的内衣裤啊。”玛丽啧啧称奇，莉莉这身材真是没得说，大胸细腰屁股翘，皮肤洁白无瑕，除了蝴蝶骨下方有一块红印子。

哎，蚊子一样会咬仙女，真是平衡了。玛丽心想。

“成套的内衣？让我看看，让我看看，啧，纯白的……真色。说实话，莉莉，你是不是有男人了？”梅多斯八卦兮兮地凑过来。

七手八脚地把睡裙整理好，莉莉使劲瞪玛丽，“玛丽，你好讨厌！”

“哦哦哦，我也觉得她有了，你们猜我们的head girl的男人是谁？”玛丽对梅多斯比了一个大拇指。

“詹姆波特？男女学生会主席天天耳鬓厮磨……”梅多斯猜。

“我觉得是小天狼星，帅哥配美女！”玛丽提出不同看法，暗恋小天狼星的梅多斯立刻黑了脸。

“卢平也很好啊，我觉得他很狂野。”马琳金农一脸憧憬，体毛多的男人能力一定很强。

“看起来霍格沃茨除了掠夺者就没有男人了？我觉得你们都是一群花痴！”莉莉嘲讽地冷笑，“我的男人是邓布利多，他是我的心中偶像。”

“别做梦了，莉莉，”梅多斯哈哈大笑，“邓布利多根本不喜欢女人，巴希达姨婆告诉我的。”

于是当晚的夜谈立刻转向了邓布利多和他的男人们，沉迷耽美故事的马琳发出一串幸福的尖叫。

莉莉气鼓鼓地睡觉了，她难道就只能在掠夺者里面选择吗？凭什么啊？两条腿的蛤蟆不好找，三条腿的男人满街都是！

本来说好十点半在有求必应屋见面的，但今天莉莉巡夜晚了，詹姆缠住她不放，她只好假装回了宿舍，才又偷偷溜了出来。

西弗勒斯等得不耐烦，他看了看时间，还有十几分钟就要到十二点了。

他站起身走了出去，她是不是不来了？那他回去了。

可是没走几步，他就在走廊上和莉莉撞了个满怀。

“对不起，让你久等了，”莉莉脸色煞白，她从刚才心脏就很不舒服，好像有什么东西在上面啃咬，她完全是靠着意志力，才爬上八楼的。“给你，吐真剂。”她拿出一个水晶药瓶，里面是满满的魔药。

她来了，很好。西弗勒斯翘起嘴角，“好，我会喝。但我要求你也喝一半，”他摇晃着药瓶说，“毕竟，万一是你给我下的迷情剂呢？”

“我给你下迷情剂？”莉莉眼睛快翻到后脑勺了，“好吧，西弗，如你所愿，等我喝了你可以问我，是不是爱你成狂。”

西弗勒斯没说话，他仰头喝了半瓶吐真剂，看着莉莉。

“给我吧。”莉莉对他伸出手，她的指尖有点颤抖，她的心脏更难受了。

出乎她的意料，西弗勒斯把剩下的吐真剂都倒进了嘴里，一把拉住莉莉的手，把她拖进怀里，紧贴住她的嘴唇，把嘴里的吐真剂哺进她嘴里。

“嗯……嗯……”莉莉的惊呼在碰到他嘴唇的一瞬间变成了绵软的呻吟，她不由自主地伸手去搂他的脖子，把嘴里的魔药咽下去，去回应他的舌头。

他却忽然结束了这个吻，低声问她，“湿了吗？”双手搂住她的腰。

涨红了脸，她没办法说假话，低下头，声音小得像蚊子，“是的。”

他靠在走廊的墙上，手滑倒她的屁股上，“好了，有什么问题你现在可以问了。”

他的某器官戳隔着裤子戳在她肚子上，莉莉哪里还能集中精力提问，她感觉两腿中间已经融化了，身体里却空虚得难受。

“西弗……你给我下了迷情剂吗？”她断断续续地说，难耐地在他怀里扭了扭。

“没有，我没给你下迷情剂。”西弗勒斯吸了一口气，在她耳朵上轻轻咬了一下，“莉莉，想跟我做吗？”

莉莉感觉自己要爆炸了，可她还是点了点头：“想，我等不及了，西弗，我好难受……”她拉着他的手放在胸口，“好难受。”

没理解这句话真正的意思，西弗勒斯以为莉莉想让他摸她，他顺势把手放在她胸脯上，隔着衣服揉捏着她的柔软。

“不是的……”不能再等了，她的心脏要爆炸了，莉莉低下头去拽西弗勒斯的拉链。

被莉莉的主动吓了一跳，西弗勒斯惊讶地看着她。

“对不起，西弗，我真的好难受。”把西弗勒斯的分身解放出来，莉莉伸手握住它，甩掉内裤，“西弗，快……”

西弗勒斯的眸色深不见底，他把她抱起来，分开腿，顶在霍格沃茨的墙上。她根本已经湿透了，他长驱直入，狠狠地撞在她的花心上。

“喔……梅林……”莉莉发出一声低呼，他整根插入让她长出了一口气，身体一阵轻松，那难受的快要爆炸的心终于恢复正常的跳动了。

难受消失后，剩下的只有下身酸胀的感觉，她勾紧他的腰，手指插入他的头发里。

他颠了她几下，莉莉没忍住，她的呻吟在走廊里传出很远，墙上的画像被惊醒开始不满嘀咕。

莉莉赶紧捂上了嘴，他们还在霍格沃茨的走廊上，随时会有巡夜的教授出现，随时会遇见夜游的同学。

紧张得全身都绷紧了，夹的西弗勒斯一阵酥麻，莉莉两条腿紧紧盘着他的腰，低声说，“我们去屋里好吗？这里会被人撞见的。”

“害怕了？”西弗勒斯轻声笑了，语调里有一丝嘲笑，“怕被人看到跟我在一起吗？”他狠狠地顶了几下，莉莉捂住嘴，舒服得缩起了脚趾。

说是这么说，他还是抱着她往有求必应屋走去。他的分身插在她体内，随着他的脚步磨蹭着她花径里的嫩肉。

“怕被人看到我没穿裤子，”搂紧他的脖子，她伏在他肩头小声呻吟。

西弗勒斯愣了一下，她现在说的都是真的。

“差点忘了，”他停下了，低声念了一个无声咒，被莉莉扔在地上的内裤飞到了他手里，他把它塞进自己的口袋里，开始在有求必应门口转圈，一边转一边在她身体里律动，“你……真的不怕被人看到跟我在一起？”

“不怕，我是自由的，我爱跟谁在一起跟谁在一起。”莉莉咬住嘴唇，这个姿势插的太深了，她又不敢大声叫。

想了半天，你喜不喜欢我这个问题西弗勒斯还是没敢问，他害怕莉莉说我不喜欢你，我只是需要一个床伴，那样他可能会忍不住掐死她。

有求必应屋的门开了，他抱着她走了进去，扑倒在软绵绵的床上，莉莉尖叫了一声，向着西弗勒斯弓起了腰，他搂住她纤细的腰，一边挺动，一边寻找她极乐的位置。

他轻而易举地找到了她的点，在她拔高的声音里，充满耐心地蹭着。

“是这里吗？”他低下头吻她，“你的第一次，跟我做，什么感觉？”他想问第一次给了他，她会不会难过，毕竟他们的关系变得太突然，而她之前跟詹姆走得很近。

“嗯……很舒服。”她冒出的答案明显出乎西弗勒斯的预料，但让他很高兴。

“会让你更舒服的。”他微笑起来，掀起她的上衣，揉捏着她的柔软，她的乳尖挺立在空气中，像含苞的小花，他低头吻了上去。

“西弗，你恨我吗？”莉莉忽然没头没脑地问了一句。

“不，当然不，我永远都不会恨你。”西弗勒斯惊讶地回答。

“那你为什么没有再去找我呢？”莉莉只觉得眼前一花，她猛烈地弓起腰，花径紧紧地吸住西弗勒斯，狠狠地痉挛了起来。

被她吸的差点射出来，西弗勒斯抱紧她停了下来，等她余韵消失。她高潮了，在问出那样一个伤感的问题之后。

“我还以为你永远都不会理我了。”他在她耳边无可奈何地说，绝交的这一年，他完全是靠无梦药水熬过来的。

“你永远都不会伤害我对吗？”莉莉喃喃地说，高潮过后，她感觉好累。

“不会，永远不会。”西弗勒斯让莉莉翻了个身，扶住她的腰，从后面插入，他今晚会好好让她舒服，直到吐真剂的时间过去，免得她那个小脑袋瓜恢复聪明伶俐。

说实话，吐真剂这么低级的东西对大脑封闭术已经小有成就的西弗勒斯根本没有用，他甚至可以伪造出完全不存在的记忆而把真正的记忆藏到大脑深处。但他不想对莉莉这么做，他还是想对这个世界留一点真诚。

但是很奇怪，直到最后莉莉也没问出什么有建设性的问题，她没问任何有关斯莱特林或者有关食死徒的秘密，也没问他的感情和他们之间的未来，她似乎只要知道他们现在的关系里没有阴暗和算计就可以了。

这真的很奇怪。

小天狼星揉了揉眼睛，他难道麻瓜比基尼美女看多了吗？他觉得詹姆波特脸色发绿，好像吃了半斤腌过的癞蛤蟆。

“詹姆，你怎么了？吃错了什么东西了吗？”

摇了摇头，詹姆把活点地图收回口袋，昨晚他一夜没睡，莉莉和鼻涕精消失在地图上之后，一整夜，她都没有回到格兰芬多塔楼。


	4. 禁林

图书馆里静悄悄的，莉莉一个人坐在禁书区翻那些看上去就很邪恶，实际内容更加邪恶的老魔法书。

她觉得自己昨天的状态很不对劲，临近十二点的时候她明显出现了濒死感，感觉心脏要裂开了，而她清楚地意识到只有跟西弗勒斯交合才能解决这件事。

难道不跟他做我就会死吗？这个认知让她皱起了眉头。这明显已经超出迷情剂的范畴，应该是某种更邪恶也更厉害的东西。

古代巫师不管男巫女巫都非常强大，而这种强大导致他们并不愿意为了他人改变自己，所以婚姻最初在巫师界很少见，不管是梅林还是霍格沃茨四巨头都没有结婚。

不结婚就没有道德束缚，所以他们的私生活也很自由。莉莉在禁书里看到了很多与性有关的魔咒和魔药，但其中并没有跟自己和西弗勒斯这事沾边的。

不满地合上了书，莉莉走出了禁书区，准备回格兰芬多睡个午觉，她昨晚没回宿舍，因为她赴约的太晚，两人一直做到了凌晨，刚好把今天的份儿也做完了，所以今晚她可以在宿舍睡个好觉，揉了揉酸疼的腰，莉莉轻松地想。

可惜天不遂人愿，她刚回到格兰芬多就接到了字条，保护神奇生物课调整到了今天下午，她的午觉泡汤了。

莉莉和西弗勒斯都选了保护神奇生物课的高级班，因为当初他们俩说好，只要格兰芬多和斯莱特林在一起上课的课程他们都要一起选，就为了多在一起呆一会儿。虽然后来他们闹翻了，这个习惯却没有变。

“今天的课程……哈哈哈，”凯特尔伯恩教授露出一脸尴尬的笑容，“全跑进禁林去了。”

凯特尔伯恩教授的课非常棒，他热爱这世界上所有的神奇生物，又不会被热爱冲昏头脑搞一些危险的生物进课堂。今天他准备的神奇生物是夜光蝶，这种蝴蝶白天因为翅膀上磷粉的折射所以几乎是透明的，只有晚上在夜光下才能看到，所以本来这节课是安排在晚上的，结果不知道谁以为伯恩教授的大玻璃柜是空的，随手打开了盖子，柜子里的夜光蝶全跑进禁林了。

“虽然夜光蝶晚上才能看到，但捕获它们最好的时机是在白天，它们在白天飞的很低也很迟缓。啊？看不见怎么捉？请拿出你们的魔杖，念出“荧光闪烁”，这样你们就能看到它了。好了，两两一组，你们可以进禁林了，捉到一只就算完成作业。最后我再强调一遍，禁林很危险，不许偏离大路，不许偏离大路。”

看了一眼西弗勒斯，莉莉站到了玛丽身边，而西弗勒斯也跟埃弗里组成了一组，詹姆站在懒洋洋的小天狼星身边，眼神却一直没离开西弗勒斯。

禁林非常大，就算沿着大路，很快这几组学生也都拐进了不同的路，大家举着魔杖，仔仔细细地观察着空气里的反光。

“埃弗里，你来一下，我有件事要告诉你。”小天狼星从后面追了上来，拍了一下埃弗里的肩膀，他们这些纯血少爷小时候就相识，就算小天狼星是个格兰芬多，埃弗里对他也算客气。

疑惑地看了小天狼星一眼，埃弗里迟疑地跟着他往路边树从里走了两步，小天狼星不知道趴在他耳边说了什么，埃弗里愣了愣，急步回来对西弗勒斯说：“我有急事先回地窖了，夜光蝶就拜托你了。”

说完埃弗里向着禁林外跑去，西弗勒斯警惕地看着走远的小天狼星，他把埃弗里支走是什么意思呢？让他落单？想到此处，西弗勒斯立刻向着禁林外走去，而此时右边的林子里传来了莉莉的尖叫。

想都没想，西弗勒斯立刻向着右边冲过去，尖叫声一声接着一声，莉莉似乎遇上了什么很可怕的事情，西弗勒斯着急地跑着，直到他听到机簧的声音。

一个巨大的捕兽夹咬住了他的腿，锋利的锯齿几乎把他的腿咬断，西弗勒斯一下摔倒在地，与此同时一道魔咒飞来，“除你武器”，他的魔杖立刻飞起来二十英尺，掉进了远处的树林里。

“波特……”西弗勒斯咬住牙，腿上撕裂一样的剧痛让他脸色苍白，“又是你……”

“鼻涕精，你怎么总是学不乖呢？”詹姆挥舞着魔杖走了过来，莉莉的声音是他之前偷偷复制的，“我告诉过你多少次，离莉莉远一点，你怎么就是不听呢？”

“莉莉愿意跟我在一起。”西弗勒斯没有否认，他冷笑着说，“她是自由的。”

“用你的嘴说出她的名字都是玷污，洗洗你的嘴吧。”詹姆面容扭曲地挥舞了一下魔杖，西弗勒斯嘴里立刻充满了肥皂泡泡，他立刻趴在那呕吐了起来。

“别跟他废话，詹姆斯，送他进林子里去。”小天狼星不满地说，他们还在上课，伯恩教授或者海格随时会来。

詹姆把魔杖别在耳后，微微俯下身，伸展了一下，空气一阵扭曲，他变成了一只高大的牡鹿，魔杖变成了一截鹿角。

小天狼星把西弗勒斯提上了鹿背，拍了一下鹿屁股，詹姆背着西弗勒斯向着禁林深处跑去，那里是马人的地盘，他们最讨厌巫师了。

“梅林的三角裤，这是什么？魔杖？谁把魔杖到处乱扔啊。”玛丽从地上捡起一根魔杖，她们已经抓到了两只夜光蝶，正在返回途中。

“这是……”莉莉皱起眉头，西弗勒斯的魔杖她认识，他的魔杖怎么会扔在地上，这里没有打斗的痕迹，所以只是不小心掉了？不可能啊，掉了魔杖他怎么找蝴蝶呢？

回到伯恩教授那里，交上蝴蝶，莉莉跟玛丽往霍格沃茨城堡走去，越想越不对劲，莉莉假装有事，让玛丽先走，她转身又进了禁林。

先回到了捡到魔杖的地方，莉莉前后左右扩大搜索，最后终于在不远处找到了一片脚印和血迹。

血迹？莉莉心里打了个突，西弗受伤了？这里不止一个人的脚印，他们送他去医疗翼了？可是越观察她越心凉，血迹延伸向禁林深处，好像有什么蹄类动物带着西弗勒斯进了林子。

马人？可是骄傲的马人怎么会让巫师骑在背上？

最后只能沿着血迹向禁林深处找去，那动物脚程很快，莉莉追了一段时间就发现这里已经偏离的大路，咬了咬牙，给自己施了一个幻身咒，莉莉继续个跟了上去。

走了不知道多久，天色越来越暗，寻找血迹变得困难，她身边开始出现翩翩起舞的夜光蝶，似乎在给她照路。

忽然，莉莉听到了断断续续的呻吟声，她竖起耳朵听了一会，拨开了左手边的野草，西弗勒斯躺在那里，右腿鲜血淋漓，露着白森森的骨茬，旁边扔着一个巨大的捕兽夹，他是自己掰开的捕兽夹，一双手也是血肉模糊。而看似可爱的夜光蝶正趴在他的伤口上贪婪地舔着鲜血。

夜光蝶，吸血类神奇生物，吸食动物或者人类伤口的血液，并在伤口里产卵，幼虫靠进食伤口的血肉为生。

手忙脚乱地把西弗勒斯伤口附近的夜光蝶赶走，不知道伤口里是不是有虫卵，莉莉也不敢贸然给他治愈，她轻轻喊了他一声，西弗勒斯昏过去了，脸色苍白，眉头紧锁。

给西弗勒斯的伤口止了血，莉莉心说得带他回去，可她搬不动他，而且，现在天色已经完全黑了，莉莉发现她不认识路。

生起一堆火，莉莉勉强把西弗勒斯弄到火堆旁边，手上的还好，但他的脚伤就太严重了，弄不好会留下后遗症的，她担心地想。

打湿了手帕给西弗勒斯把污血清理了一下，莉莉焦躁地来回走，过了好一会儿，她看到篝火开始变小，她左看右看，去旁边树下捡木柴，天太黑了，她不小心碰到了一株藤蔓，只是一瞬间的功夫那藤蔓就伸出蛇一般的卷须，缠绕住她的手腕脚踝。

“天啊，是魔鬼网。”莉莉为了捡木柴把魔杖塞在了口袋里，她现在拿不到魔杖，而魔鬼网却越缠越紧。

“不知道你是来救我的，还是来自投罗网的。”西弗勒斯语带双关地说，他醒了，勉强站了过来，摇摇晃晃地往这里走。

“小心，是魔鬼网。”莉莉大声说，魔鬼网立刻缠住了她的嘴。

虽然走得一瘸一拐，但西弗勒斯还是走到了莉莉身边，摸到他的魔杖也在莉莉兜里，他一愣，但还是拿了自己的魔杖。

“神锋无影。”他默念，魔鬼网的根部立刻断开了，缠住莉莉的藤蔓停止了蠕动，但莉莉还是被挂在那里。

“要用火啊，西弗你失血过多傻了吗？”莉莉挣扎了一下，下不来。

“你坚持一下，让我休息一会儿把你弄下来。”一个神锋无影就让西弗勒斯眼前发花，他坐在地上，闭上眼睛。

“你治疗一下你的脚吧，看上去很严重。”莉莉说 。

“严重吗？只是皮肉伤。”西弗勒斯无所谓的说，他只是失血过多 。

“不是吧，我刚刚看到你骨头了。”莉莉不信地叫道。

卷起裤腿，莉莉惊讶的发现西弗勒斯的腿伤居然好了很多，只是伤口比较深，根本看不到骨头，难道我刚才眼花了？

“好了，我来把你弄下来，”西弗勒斯休息了一阵，站了起来，走到莉莉跟前。

魔鬼网把莉莉吊起来了一些，西弗勒斯走到她身边，感觉有些好笑，他伸手拍了怕她肩膀，“格兰芬多小姐也有无能为力的一天。”

“讨厌，西弗……”不知不觉带了点撒娇，莉莉的声音让西弗勒斯眼神一暗，他捧住莉莉的脸，吻了上去。

“哎，你先让我下来，你的腿……”莉莉的话被堵在嘴里，西弗勒斯吸舔着她的唇瓣，手顺着她的脖子滑向胸脯，揉捏着她柔软的双峰。

“西弗……这样好奇怪。”被他吻的气喘吁吁，莉莉觉得小腹拧了起来，可她手脚都被魔鬼网绑住了根本动弹不得。

“不奇怪，这样很好，”西弗勒斯低喃着解开莉莉的衣服，顺着脖子一直亲到胸口，蹂躏了许久她的嫣红，最后滑向小腹。

掀起莉莉的裙子，西弗勒斯轻轻蹭了蹭她双腿之间，她已经湿了。

西弗勒斯在莉莉身上点火，而莉莉却不能抱着他，这让她感觉有点难受。

分开了她的腿，西弗勒斯用手指压上了她双腿间的红豆，一下轻一下重，莉莉只觉得电流从他的指腹传到了全身，惹得她软声叫个不停，“啊……西弗……嗯……不要……”

“不要？”西弗勒斯手指的频率加快了，“真的？”

“不是……啊……”她眼圈红了，感觉他加了一只手，拨开她的花瓣，探进她的花穴，那地方似乎有吸力，西弗勒斯的手指刚探进穴口，就被整个吸了进去，他旋转了一圈，配合着揉红豆的手指，轻轻地拔插起来，空气中立刻响起了水声。

被绑住挣扎不得，莉莉任由西弗勒斯探索着她腿间的秘密，她仰起头，眼前是满天的繁星，那些星星似乎要掉下来，掉在她眼前，她痉挛颤抖起来，脚趾锁紧，花穴里又吸又绞，涌出一股热流。

抽出手指，西弗勒斯满意地舔了一下，她的味道像酸奶冻，很好。

解开莉莉一只脚踝的束缚，西弗勒斯抬起她一条腿，把自己的分身在她腿间蹭了蹭，慢慢插入，花穴里的润滑被挤了出来，顺着她的腿向下流，西弗勒斯停了一下，抽出一点，又整个插入。

“嗯……西弗……天啊……再深些……”莉莉呻吟着向他拱起身子，这几天每天跟他纠缠厮磨，莉莉慢慢尝出甜头来了，他粗硬的分身塞得她满满当当，刚开始还有些胀痛，可他顶在她花心的每一下，都让她又酥又麻，花穴里的敏感褶皱被摩擦碾平，进入得越深就越是舒服。

把莉莉细白的大腿搭到肩膀，两人的性器几乎是毫无阻碍地紧紧贴在一起，真不可思议，莉莉那紧窄的花穴居然能整个吞下西弗勒斯硕大的分身，她的里面一夹一夹的，爽得西弗勒斯又涨大了几分。

魔鬼网有弹性，他每插一下，它还会弹回来几分，两人的身体互相撞着，快感在加深，抽插也在加深。

每一下都插到最深处，莉莉就像蛛网上的蝴蝶一般被西弗勒斯碾压抹平，她在第二波高潮来临的时候，忽然想起他们今天其实不用做爱，这不是必须的欢愉，不做他们也不会死，可是她什么也没说，闭上眼睛感受着高潮，她缩紧了花穴，穴口紧紧套弄吸咬着西弗勒斯的分身，想要他深深地射进她的子宫，那一瞬间他还会变长变粗一些，舒服到了极致。

莉莉从魔鬼网上下来的时候，脚步都有些踉跄，她伸出发麻的手臂圈住他的脖子，“你真的受伤了吗？时间还是那么久。”

看了看自己的手和脚，伤口还在，可已经止住了血，甚至连皮肉都不再外翻，那可是捕兽夹撕烂的伤口，怎么可能好得那么快，太奇怪了。

“死了？”莉莉惊讶地看着满地夜光蝶的尸体，它们吸了西弗勒斯的血，然后就死了？“西弗，你中毒了？”


	5. 医疗翼

拿起那些死去的蝴蝶仔细看了看，它们的口器都变成了黑色，很明显是中毒而死的。

西弗勒斯疑惑地看着自己的手上已经愈合的伤口：“我没有什么特别的感觉。”

莉莉沉默着没有说话，把那些死去的蝴蝶收集到一个小盒子里。他们俩不正常是肯定的，无法抑制的欲望，心脏难耐的濒死感，迅速愈合的伤口和死去的蝴蝶，这些证据都指向一个方向，然而他们并不知道那意味着什么 。

天已经黑透了，无法辨认方向，两人没有冒险离开禁林，把死掉的魔鬼网铺在地上，堆上树叶和藤蔓，加上干燥咒和两人的袍子，也算一张简陋的床。

“晚安，莉莉。”西弗勒斯低声说，他躺在边缘尽力给莉莉留出更多的空间，如果有可能，他打算睡到地上。

“过来一点，别忘了受伤的是你。”莉莉使劲拉了一把他的衣服。她如果不凶一点，西弗勒斯完全不会听她的。

最终他伸出胳膊给莉莉做枕头，两人面对面侧卧，这张床刚好容得下。

莉莉把脸埋在西弗勒斯怀里，单纯的同床比情欲更让她脸红。肉体纠葛或许可以解释为他俩中了媚药，但温柔的共眠却更像心动的恋爱。尤其是他的怀抱很舒服，熟悉的魔药味让莉莉安心，想来想去，莉莉睡着了。

朦朦胧胧中，她似乎感觉西弗勒斯低头凝神看着她，然后很轻很轻地在她的头发上面亲了一下。

醒来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮，西弗勒斯已经醒了，他奇怪地扭着身体，不让晨勃兴奋的小西弗勒斯碰到莉莉。

“早，西弗。”莉莉揉了揉眼睛，眼神从他凸起的部位滑过，低头装作检查西弗勒斯的伤势，嗯，已经好的差不多了。

整条胳膊都麻了，西弗勒斯偷偷给胳膊甩了一个恢复咒，才感觉胳膊回来了。

“现在回去吗？”他轻声问道。

“要不……我们把今天的份儿做完？”莉莉看到他的凸起毫无消退的迹象，感觉有些口干舌燥。

她从不知道自己会沉迷欲望。第一次她跟西弗勒斯去有求必应屋之后，她一想起这件事就咬牙叹息，理智告诉她这件事很坏很丑恶。

但从第二次开始，她就不这么觉得了。真实的欲望击碎了她那些小女孩的幻想，她睁开眼睛看到赤裸裸的世界一点都不梦幻，她不可能永远藏在霍格沃茨里逃避现实，而西弗勒斯带给她的快感却是真实的，不高尚但握得住。

她脱掉内裤塞进西弗勒斯的口袋里，扶住一颗树，塌下腰。她还是娇小了些，需要使劲踮起脚尖，西弗勒斯才能从后面插进去。

他掐住她的腰，她的腰很细，大约只有他一边肩膀那么宽，让他很想把她扛到肩膀上试试，他今年又长高了一些，莉莉大约是不会再长高了。娇小有娇小的好处，她的花穴入口很小，小得他每次插入都有点困难，里面很紧实却柔软绵长，能整个吞下他硕大的分身，他在她深处摩擦，他已经能摸索到她舒服的点，莉莉立刻闭上眼睛发出欢乐的声音。

顺着她的腰向前，西弗勒斯一边抽送一边抚摸着她的乳尖，他觉得她的乳房似乎胀大了一些，里面有个硬硬的核，跟之前的柔软不太一样，怕她疼，于是他揉捏的力度小了一点。

踮着脚尖很累，莉莉很快就站不住了，西弗勒斯把她转过来，让她一条腿缠住自己的腰，一只手托住她的屁股，顺手在上面拧了一把。莉莉尖叫了一声，花径忽然缩紧了，她咬紧了牙，闷哼着颤抖。

“今天倒是来的快，你喜欢在外面做？”西弗勒斯在她耳边低声说。莉莉沉浸在高潮中断断续续地哼了两句，不知道是骂他还是否定。

回到城堡把那些死蝴蝶交给了伯恩教授，老教授都快哭了，“天啊，夜光蝶生命力很强的，食谱也很宽泛，甚至可以用来配一些解毒剂，怎么可能会被毒死？你们知道是怎么回事吗？”

“这也是我想问您的……它们是被西弗的血毒死的。”莉莉低声说，“如果他的血可以毒死夜光蝶，那么他本人为什么没事？”

“什么？我从来没有见过这种情况，”伯恩教授皱起了眉头，“我联系一下波比吧，斯内普先生，你最好立刻去一趟医疗翼。”

西弗勒斯不情愿地看了一眼莉莉，他可不想去医疗翼，他宁愿去上算数占卜。

“你得去，你的脚最好也去看看，愈合速度快的吓人可不是什么好事。”莉莉瞪了他一眼。

几乎是押着西弗勒斯到了医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人已经接到了伯恩教授的口信，她紧张地拿来了针管，小心翼翼地抽了西弗勒斯一大瓶血，拿去了实验室。

站在病房门口，西弗勒斯看了一眼时间：“你赶紧去餐厅还能捡到点面包片吃。”

“嗯，那我去了，上午还有课，庞弗雷夫人会为你准备吃的的。”莉莉点点头，“对了，把那个还给我。”

“什么？”西弗勒斯眨眨眼。

“内裤。”莉莉小声说，他们清晨“运动”完，她忘了穿。

詹姆波特也不知道自己为什么会出现在这里，玛丽说莉莉昨晚没回宿舍，让他心神不宁。他躲在墙角看着鼻涕精从口袋里掏出什么给了莉莉，要是他没看错的话，那是一条女式内裤。

什么情况下鼻涕精会捡到莉莉的内裤？

詹姆把那个最坏的念头压下去，不是的，不是那样的，不可能……

连着熬夜加露营，让莉莉在课堂上昏昏沉沉，也忽略了身体的反应，直到小腹坠涨地开始疼，她才意识到她的疲累不光因为跟西弗勒斯的纵欲无度，还跟她的亲戚要来看她也有关系。

第一个念头居然是姨妈来了要怎么跟西弗做？这想法让她想捶死自己，好在他们很有先见之明的把今天的份儿做完了，今天晚上她终于可以睡个好觉了。

詹姆波特几次在她跟前转来转去欲言又止，姨妈期间火力本来就旺盛的莉莉感觉烦得要死，命令卢平把他拖走，别让她再看见他。

詹姆看见她锁骨下面有一小块红印，特别像个吻痕。

西弗勒斯的检查结果不容乐观，庞弗雷夫人发现他血液里的东西居然是活的，差点吓死。好在伯恩教授确认了那东西并不会传染，才让庞弗雷夫人松了一口气。

所以西弗勒斯还是不能出院，他的脚倒是没什么问题，庞弗雷夫人检查说的确伤了骨头，但自然愈合的很好，至于为什么恢复这么速度，应该也是跟他血液里的生物有关。

莉莉是第二天晚上来的，她小心翼翼地没惊动庞弗雷夫人溜进了病房。西弗勒斯应该是刚洗了澡，他换了一身柔软的病号服，长发柔顺地垂在肩头，坐在床上乍一看像是一个小姑娘。

“洗澡了？”莉莉凑近他嗅了嗅，他身上是淡淡的肥皂味。

“嗯，庞弗雷夫人说必须洗。”西弗勒斯伸手搂住她的细腰，把她往自己身上拽。

被摸了几下莉莉就开始气喘吁吁，她趴在西弗勒斯怀里低声问：“我姨妈来了，影响做吗？”

“当然影响，”西弗勒斯摇摇头。

“那怎么办？”莉莉再也不想体验濒死感了。

“或许，换个方法？”西弗勒斯回忆自己看过的乱七八糟的书，禁书区的书里这些内容并不少，他伸手轻轻摸了摸莉莉的嘴唇。

莉莉当然也看过 ，但她这时才真正理论联系到了实际，她舔了舔嘴唇，“我……不太会。”

“乖，我们慢慢来。”

把他的分身握在手里，莉莉才感觉到那沉甸甸的分量，她的花径居然能放进去这样的庞然大物，人体真是神奇。

“你先摸摸它，然后张开嘴……”西弗勒斯的声音暗哑得像是一种诱惑。

伸出舌头好奇地舔了一下，他刚刚洗过澡，身上是健康的肥皂味，只有一点他自己的味道。顺着他的形状舔了一圈，莉莉感觉西弗勒斯把手指插进了她的头发里，她张开嘴把那硕大的蘑菇头含在嘴里，舌头轻扫中间的小洞。

听到他舒服的闷哼，莉莉继续用舌头顺着蘑菇的边缘滑动，并且轻轻地吞吐起来。

她的确非常不熟练，牙齿经常会撞在上面让他疼一下，可心爱的女孩舔舐他的性器的画面实在太过于刺激，西弗勒斯发出低低的呻吟，往下压了压莉莉的头，希望她吞的更深一些。

“不要碰到牙齿，哦……”他低声叹息着，感觉性器触碰到了莉莉的上颚深处，似乎引起了她一阵反胃，咽喉收缩，夹的他一阵酥麻，但他还是睁开眼，“不舒服就不要了。”

然而莉莉是个富有挑战精神的学霸，既然书上说可以，她就想试试。吐出来他的粗大，她一边舔着棒身一边平复咽喉的不适，应该更放松一点，同时调整角度，她考虑着方法，用手轻抚着他，再一次把他的分身深深地吞了进去。

她的嘴里湿滑温热，他的尖端顶在狭窄紧缩的咽喉，被夹的一阵阵酥麻，这一次比上一次时间长了一点，然后莉莉差点吐出来。

“不要了……没事的，”西弗勒斯见不得她难受，揉了揉她的头发。莉莉有点受挫，她用嘴套弄着他，感觉他的呼吸渐渐沉重急促，看到他沉迷的脸似乎还挺有成就感的，她感觉好了一点。

忽然，庞弗雷夫人的脚步声似乎向这边走来，莉莉顿时僵住了，不知道该吐出来还是继续。不过她似乎只是听了听声音，并没有进来。莉莉松了一口气，继续埋头苦吃。

最后他射进了她嘴里，但似乎还没等她咽下去，唾液里的蛊虫就把那些白浊吞噬干净，然而莉莉没有发现。她只是觉得自己吞咽的反应有点奇怪，但她的身体似乎必须这样做。

变出一个杯子漱了漱口，莉莉好笑地看着西弗勒斯躺在床上一动不动：“快起来收拾一下，一会儿庞弗雷夫人来查房，看到小西弗会吓晕过去。”

“莉莉……你真好。”西弗勒斯挥舞了一下魔杖，把自己清理干净了。

“哼哼，恭维我是没用的。”她对着镜子含糊不清地说着。

在吐出漱口水之后，莉莉一抬头才发现西弗勒斯站在她身后，把她吓得一哆嗦。

“西弗，你……”话还没说完，莉莉就被西弗勒斯从后面抱在了怀里，他低下头去吻她的唇瓣，舌头描绘着她嘴唇的形状，追逐着她的小舌，这个吻温柔得像是一句表白。莉莉不知不觉地搂住了他的脖子，她的小腹一阵翻涌，不能做却产生了欲望……好可悲。


	6. 级长盥洗室

西弗勒斯被庞弗雷夫人和伯恩教授按在医疗翼好几天，也没查出所以然来，不会毒死人的毒药还是毒药吗？所以最终还是被放了出去。

“你怎么不说你背上也受了伤呢？”庞弗雷夫人看到了病号服后背上有血迹，以为他在禁林里受了伤没说。

含糊其辞了几句，说那些伤已经好了，西弗勒斯把庞弗雷夫人敷衍了过去。

可是他没想到庞弗雷夫人把他后背受伤的事情告诉了莉莉。

“现在看起来并不妨碍健康，斯内普先生各项指标都很好，但他后背的伤似乎愈合得不好，衣服上有血迹，似乎还有化脓情况，他不给我看。他走的太急了，你把这些药带给他吧。不过，男生的事情难道不应该head boy来管吗？总看到你来，波特先生如果玩忽职守我替你给邓布利多告状。”庞弗雷夫人很喜欢莉莉，完全没发现莉莉每天来是多么不寻常。

后背上的伤？莉莉皱眉，她没发现西弗勒斯后背有受伤，想了想他们最近几次缠绵，他都没有脱衣服，而且他现在愈合速度惊人，就算有伤也该早就好了才对，莉莉皱起眉头。

反正他们今天还是会见面，莉莉并不着急去找西弗勒斯。她准备先去级长盥洗室洗个澡，今天有魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多对拉文克劳，比赛完了魁地奇队长肯定要带队员们去级长盥洗室放松，等他们洗完了，盥洗室里就只剩汗臭味了。

霍格沃茨的楼梯总会到处跑，莉莉早就对城堡烂熟于心，盘算着这条路可以通到八楼，她就跳上了陌生的楼梯。

“斯内普学长，我晚上在这个空教室等你，一定要来啊。”那个斯莱特林女生跑的飞快，差点撞到莉莉。

西弗勒斯盯着手里的纸条发呆，这个女孩的手指刚刚碰到他的手心，让他感觉一阵难受。

告白吗？如果他的身体没有不对劲，没有与莉莉的特殊关系，他会接受吗？他盯着纸条上纤细的字迹发呆，脑子里只有莉莉漂亮的腰肢。

“你有约会？那我们晚上就别见面了，”莉莉站在西弗勒斯面前，微笑着说，“改成现在吧。”

她伸手握住他的手腕，他很瘦，但骨架匀称结实，并不会给人瘦弱的感觉。他的肌肤被她触碰立刻欢呼起来，就是这个感觉，两个人同时抖了一下，身体知道，他们可以带给彼此战栗的快感，这事谁也代替不了。

莉莉垂下眼睛，拉着西弗勒斯往级长盥洗室走，她现在小腹已经开始抽搐，腿间开始湿润，只是拉个手而已啊，至于吗？

“你本来就是要来洗澡的吗？”西弗勒斯看了一眼莉莉带的东西，“你那个……结束了？”

“是的，我们可以了……”莉莉的生理期结束了，她知道他在想什么，涨红了脸。稳了稳心神，莉莉想起了庞弗雷夫人说过西弗勒斯背后有伤，心里又是一沉。

级长盥洗室没人，莉莉说了口令，拉着西弗勒斯走了进去：“现在，让我看看你的背。”莉莉插上门，对西弗勒斯说。

“什么？我没事，只是一些擦伤，”西弗勒斯没想到莉莉要说这个，那么别人对他告白，她一点都不在乎对吗？

“那就让我看看，我自己判断，万一与你中毒的情况有关呢？”莉莉上前一步去扯西弗勒斯的袍子。

皱起眉头，西弗勒斯有点赌气地脱掉了袍子，看就看吧，反正你也不在乎。

绕倒他身后，莉莉看到有些血迹已经渗透了他的衬衣，形成了血痂，硬硬的，衣服跟肌肤黏在一起，这样直接脱，会撕裂伤口，流血流得更厉害。

“别动，去池子里脱，衬衣都被血黏住了，用水化开会好些。”莉莉握住西弗勒斯气呼呼解扣子的手，他生什么气，被告白的又不是她，他明明没拒绝那女孩子。

级长盥洗室的浴池非常大，还有几百个会喷泡泡的水龙头，西弗勒斯只放了清水，穿着衣服直接走了进去。

他本来就是个脾气很差的人，只有面对莉莉的时候才会难得的柔软。此时西弗勒斯心里有点不高兴，他背转身看着彩绘玻璃上的人鱼，任由温水浸湿他的后背。

有点疼，但还好。这几天在医疗翼享受莉莉的唇舌服务，他很注意清洁，而且他的耐受度比一般人高，他并不觉得疼。他闭上眼睛，压抑着心里的不满。

一双手从他身后探了过来，轻柔地搂住他的腰，莉莉已经脱了衣服，靠在他后背，柔软的酥胸贴在他濡湿的衬衫上。

如果心里的话说不出来，不如用行动表达。

莉莉一颗一颗地解开他的衬衫扣子，然后向下去解他的裤子，她感觉到他已经有了反应，硬硬的，尺寸惊人，带着狰狞的青筋，在她手里跳动。

一只手抚摸着他，一只手脱下了西弗勒斯衬衣，他的背上纵横交错着几条伤痕，完全没有愈合，反而都带着流血的痕迹。

莉莉念了一个无声的治疗咒，没有效果。她皱起了眉头，手指滑过那些伤口，感觉西弗勒斯绷紧了背，不知道是疼还是他在生气。

莉莉把嘴贴了上去，轻柔地吻着那些伤口，“你知道吗？西弗，其实女孩子也会讨论男孩子，甚至讨论的很……深入。女生盥洗室，女生寝室，我听到过很多次你的名字，她们都说你看上去难以亲近，但这其实反而是一种吸引力……”鼻子大那活儿就大，这是很多“欲女”们很想验证的一点。

其实莉莉本想安慰一下西弗，想让他知道自己在女生眼里还是很有魅力的，并不是没人喜欢的怪胎。可这些话这个时候听到西弗勒斯耳朵里就有点变味了，他感觉莉莉是在劝他接受那女孩？是这个意思对吗？

“那你参与过讨论吗？你提到了谁的名字？恐怕不是我。”西弗勒斯猛地回过身，拽住了莉莉的手腕。

莉莉顿时脸红了，她不是会开诚布公讨论男生下半身的女生，她听得比较多，但说她没想象过西弗勒斯是不可能的，毕竟他是她十几岁青春里最好的朋友。但她不想承认这么丢脸的事情，她觉得承认她想象过西弗勒斯的裸体就是在亵渎他们之间的友谊。于是她不说话了。

然而西弗勒斯觉得那是她默认没有提过他，他心里越发阴沉。他在她胸口上扭了一把，后退了两步坐到浴池的边缘，他握住莉莉梳起来的马尾，压向自己的小腹，沉声说：“来吧，我们开始吧。”

低下头，舌头顺着他的尖端打转，然后含进嘴里，莉莉握住西弗勒斯的分身，认真地舔着，她并不讨厌他的味道，甚至有一点喜欢，每当她舔他的时候，她的花径就像打开了开关一样，立刻变得濡湿滑腻，甚至比他挑逗她还来的动情。或许她就是喜欢能掌控他快感的这种感觉，她喜欢他的低喘，而不是她自己难耐的呻吟。

西弗勒斯的手指插进了莉莉的头发，舒服得仰起了头，莉莉是个绝顶聪明的姑娘，在欢爱方面一样学得很快，她懂得从他的声音里辨别她应该用哪种方式，最重要的是，他能看出来她是享受的，而不是勉强自己做这件事。

她又在努力地吞下去更多，她的喉咙夹紧让他快感如潮，但也会让她感觉不太舒服。

“唔，”她有点想吐，把他的粗大吐了出来。西弗勒斯顺势把她从水里抱了出来，让她跨坐在他腰间，他捏住她的下巴去吻她，感觉她调整姿势想要他的插入。

不，他不想要她如愿。西弗勒斯搂紧莉莉，让她的滑腻贴在他的昂扬上，却不让她动，只是深入地吻她，挑逗着她的舌头，双手揉捏着她敏感的乳尖。

莉莉只觉得花径里一阵阵空虚，她想要西弗勒斯，可是他却似乎并不打算立刻给她。

“西弗……”她从他的唇下逃出来一会儿，发出央求的鼻音。

他抓紧她，继续吻她，带着点惩罚的性质轻咬她的嘴唇和舌尖，他也很想插进去，但惩罚她让他感觉很好。两人的性器贴在一起因为莉莉的扭送摩擦着，分泌出的润滑涂满了腿根，他的粗硬摩擦着莉莉已经兴奋起来的阴蒂，让她的花穴一阵阵的收缩。

“西弗，我要……快点插进来，我想你进来……”莉莉挪动着下身，想要把他吞进去，可惜她的入口太小，西弗勒斯的尺寸又大，不用手只会在门口打滑。

“说你想要我艹你，莉莉。”西弗勒斯把她的唇都亲肿了，才松开她的唇瓣。

“你真讨厌……西弗，”莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，低声在他耳边说：“我想要你艹我，你真的艹得我很舒服。”

满意地沉下了眸子，西弗勒斯松开莉莉的腰，低头轻咬她的丰满，“自己坐上去。”

扶好他的粗大，对准自己柔软的花径，莉莉只觉得一下子就被充满了，这次她流得满腿心都是爱液，他那样粗大插进去居然一点都不疼。感觉他狠狠地顶在她深处的嫩肉上，莉莉甚至有一瞬间的晃神，“哦，天啊，西弗，我……”

她扶住他宽阔的肩膀挺动起了腰，几乎只动了几下她就高潮了，那些被他吊起胃口的情欲和生理期积攒的渴望同时倾巢而出，莉莉只觉得眼前一片白光闪烁，她抓紧他的肩膀，指甲掐紧他的皮肤，花径猛烈地收缩，喷射出温热的暖流，身体痉挛着夹紧他的性器，那粗大被她吸绞得更胀大了一些，又带来了更多的刺激。

被莉莉夹得发出一声低喘，西弗勒斯没等她高潮结束就开始了抽插，他几乎是每一下都连根拔出再猛地顶入，一下一下狠狠地撞在莉莉的花心上。生理期刚刚结束的花径还很娇嫩，也比平时更紧窄，西弗勒斯的粗暴让莉莉哀叫了出来。

“啊……太刺激了，西弗，你轻一点……有点疼……”

“慢慢习惯，莉莉，”西弗勒斯凑到她耳边说，“我爱死你……的身体了，真是紧，还会咬……”

“西弗，我……啊……还是喜欢你温柔点……”莉莉有点惊讶西弗勒斯今天的奇怪情绪，但这种情绪让他的性器无比粗大，胀的莉莉又难受又舒服，“嗯……嗯……那里……好舒服，呜……别磨……”

抱着莉莉换了个方向，西弗勒斯把她压在浴室的墙壁上，瓷砖有点凉，只有西弗勒斯是热的，莉莉不由自主地贴近他，用双腿勾住他的腰，让他在她体内大开大合地冲撞。

每一处敏感点都被猛烈地碾磨，很快莉莉又迎来了高潮，趁着她在余韵里颤抖，西弗勒斯换了个姿势，让她扶着墙壁，从她背后插入，他能看到她被撑开的花径吞吐着他的粗大，穴口充满爱液，被抽插得泛起泡泡。他抹了一点润滑，顺着臀沟涂在她的菊蕾上，然后他试了一下，插入了一个指尖。

“西弗，你在干什么，那里不可以。”莉莉吓了一跳，紧张地捏紧了手指。

西弗勒斯不理她，手指轻轻地在后面搅动，配合着身体的动作进进出出，奇怪的感觉让莉莉咬住嘴唇，一根手指并不疼，甚至有一点莫名的快感，她身体缩紧，花径缠着里面的硬物不放。西弗勒斯皱起眉头，她的反应有点强烈，而且她对他的探索挣扎了一下就顺从了，极大地满足了他那敏感的自尊。

原来做到这种程度，莉莉也不介意，很好。

他不着急开发新地方，两人接触这件事时间还很短，他还得好好研究一下，免得莉莉受伤。

想着以后的美好时光，西弗勒斯加快了速度，莉莉渐渐从呻吟变为尖叫，她的快感从花径蔓延到全身，感觉到西弗勒斯在她身体里变大，接着他狠狠地撞了几下，射进她的体内。她能感觉到他在她体内的跳动，他顶到最深处，顶端碾磨着她的花心，她的子宫痉挛着，磨蹭着他的顶端，他尖端的小孔顶着莉莉深处的小孔，他的精液应该都灌了进去，莉莉觉得肚子有点沉甸甸的。

“我……不会怀孕吧？”这个问题现在才想起来，两个人都有点楞。

“我给你做魔药，”西弗勒斯动了一下，莉莉还在喘气，她拉住他的手，“先别拔出来，在里面再呆会儿，”他的粗大还在跳动还没软下来，胀胀的塞在花穴里很舒服。

他扭过她的脸亲吻她，在她身体里感觉激情慢慢褪去，她的嘴唇有点肿，像小樱桃一样好吃。

浴池里的水都凉了，两个人重新放了水，把身体洗干净，莉莉这时候才感觉有点刺痛，她不满地去捶他，发现他后背上多了一条新伤口。

“好奇怪，”她低声说，难道这些伤口跟他们的缠绵有关？等她去图书馆查一查。

穿好衣服，莉莉刚走出级长盥洗室，就被一个格兰芬多逮住了，“伊万斯，你果然在这里，詹姆波特比赛中从飞天扫帚上掉下来了，摔的很严重，你快去看看。”

“天啊，怎么回事？人还清醒吗？”莉莉抬头去看外面的魁地奇球场，比赛暂停了，拉文克劳们还在空中，格兰芬多们都落在了地上，“我们快去。”

西弗勒斯出来之后连莉莉的背影都没看到，只听到了几声脚步声。他刚刚释放带来的好心情消失了，她又跑了，又把他丢下了。


	7. 扫帚棚

今天天气是非常好的净蓝，能见度很高，对手又是四个学院里最文质彬彬的拉文克劳，莉莉不知道为什么詹姆波特在这种情况下还能从扫帚上掉下来，他昨晚吃了什么不干净的东西了吗？

她赶到的时候，詹姆还四仰八叉地躺在地上，手脚的角度都有点不对劲，骨头肯定断了不少根，但飞天扫帚还牢牢地捏在手上。他的队友们去找担架了，其他人不敢动手只是围着看。

“他手里这不是抓着扫帚吗？怎么还会掉下来？”莉莉问旁边的男生。

那男生摇摇头，表示一无所知。

很快，格兰芬多的魁地奇队员们弄来了担架，他们小心翼翼地把詹姆抬了上去，不知道碰到他哪里，詹姆呻吟了一声，缓缓地睁开了一点眼睛。

“你们轻一点，你们弄疼他了。”小天狼星在一旁着急地叫。

“伊万斯？”詹姆第一眼就看到了莉莉，他抬起手，把手里的扫帚递给她，“拿着，帮我送回……扫帚棚。”

周围忽然一片寂静，魁地奇手的扫帚是不会轻易给别人拿的，扫帚是球手的宝贝，能拿一个球手的扫帚，就能拿他的心，这基本是一个举校公认的真理了。

莉莉迟疑了一下，她不知道接过这个扫帚是不是代表了什么，但现在看詹姆这个要死的样子，不接过来似乎有点不近人情。

“快带他去医疗翼吧，卢平，你跟着去照应一下。”莉莉伸手接过了扫帚，对卢平点点头，当然，她不说掠夺者们也都会跟去，但其他人基本都会被庞弗雷夫人轰出来，也就卢平稳重点。

在一片暧昧的窃窃私语中，莉莉似乎听到了一声重重的“哼”。她回头寻找，只见一片黑袍子，分辨不出声音来处。

比赛还要继续进行，少一个追球手格兰芬多处于劣势，但也不是没有赢的可能。队长鼓舞了一阵士气，球员们调整状态重新入场，莉莉拿着扫帚离开了球场，向着扫帚棚走去。

观众们不少对她指指点点，一脸的暧昧，莉莉尽可能表现的很大方，只是放一把扫帚，没有别的意思。

扫帚棚就在魁地奇场地旁边，说是棚，真的是棚，几块木板钉在一起，上面有个顶，能遮个风挡个雨，从木板缝里能看到魁地奇球场。角落里堆着一大堆陈年破烂扫帚，应该都不能使用了，墙上挂着的公用扫帚千疮百孔，另一面墙挂着学生自己的扫帚看上去就新多了。

不知道为什么莉莉往墙上挂扫帚的时候叹了一口气，她透过木板的缝隙看到魁地奇队员们又在天上飞来飞去，观众席上传来一阵阵加油声，心情莫名其妙地有点不安。

忽然，扫帚棚里变暗了，有人站在门口，高大的身影挡住了绝大部分的光源。

“谁？”背着光，莉莉看不清是谁。

“难道你对着他的扫帚也这么恋恋不舍？”西弗勒斯走进来，关上了扫帚棚的门，棚子里立刻变得晦暗不明。

“西弗，我只是帮个忙而已。”莉莉低声说，她有点心虚。

“全霍格沃茨都知道波特的扫帚只有他自己能碰，我不相信你不知道，他这是当着两个学院往你身上贴标签 呢——他的标签！”西弗勒斯走近她，眼神讥诮。

看到西弗勒斯的眼神莉莉立刻生气了，他的控制欲一点没变：“我不愿意他就贴不上，西弗，你那是什么眼神，你为什么要对我发脾气？我说过我是自由的，我爱跟谁在一起就在一起，就算我跟詹姆约会也跟你没关系。”

这句话极大地刺痛了西弗勒斯的心，他冷笑着点了点头，“是的，是的，伊万斯小姐当然是自由的，”他凑近莉莉，嘴唇从她唇边滑过却没碰到她，“如果你真的跟詹姆约会，我们可就不能见面了……”

“西弗……”莉莉涨红了脸，脑海里浮现出一片他们欢爱的情景，她做不到不见西弗勒斯，至少现在做不到，就算他们只是肉体关系，可是情欲的吸引一样很难拒绝。她抬起头示好地去寻找他的唇，却被他躲开了。

“莉莉，回答我，我们今后不见面可以吗？”西弗勒斯的手顺着莉莉的腿探进她的裙底，抚摸着她的腿根。

“别这样，西弗，这里随时会有人来的，”莉莉推了推他的手，“外面能看到的。”

“里面这么暗，看不到的，只要你别叫。”西弗勒斯轻笑了一声，手探到了莉莉的两腿之间，在她的内裤上面揉捏起来。

顿时全身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，莉莉深吸了一口气，呼吸开始不匀，她抬起眼睛看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的明显动了情，“西弗……”

“或许你可以去跟詹姆说，你不会跟他约会。”西弗勒斯的手指顺着莉莉的内裤探进她的花园，轻轻地揉着她顶端那颗敏感的红豆，感觉她已经湿的一塌糊涂。

“西弗……你不能这样……你不能用我的身体……控制我……”她这句话说得软绵绵的，一点底气都没有。

“控制？莉莉，你这样说太不公平了，我没有控制你，我只是在取悦你，”他的手指滑向她腿间深处，莉莉不由自主地把腿分开了一点。

对那点空隙不满，西弗勒斯脱掉了莉莉的内裤，把她一条腿抬起来踩在旁边不知道谁的扫帚上，他的手指在她腿间滑动，从阴蒂滑到花穴，再滑回去，刮蹭着她的敏感。

莉莉想要叫，却不敢叫出声，她伸手抱住西弗勒斯的脖子，把脸埋在他的胸前。

外面比赛正酣，只要一进球，就会传来一阵阵欢呼。

一根手指慢慢探进莉莉的花穴深处，她很湿，进入一点不费劲，手指虽然没有性器粗大，但它更灵活，很快西弗勒斯就找到了莉莉的敏感点，他按了上去。

“唔……西弗，那里，轻一点，太刺激了……”莉莉立刻腿软了，她靠在西弗勒斯怀里，眼睛泪汪汪的，“西弗，你为什么不吻我？”

“因为我想让你说话，莉莉，你如果觉得不跟我见面也行，我现在立刻就走。”西弗勒斯停下了手里的探索，低声说。不是因为情欲，只是因为你想见我。

“……我想见面，西弗，我想见你，”莉莉央求地在他怀里蹭了蹭，“虽然开始的有点突然，但我喜欢跟你的亲密，非常喜欢，你说我肤浅我也认了。”

满意地哼了一声，西弗勒斯加了一根手指，莉莉惊叫了一声，这有点疼，但更多是刺激，西弗勒斯对着莉莉的敏感点揉搓磨蹭，她舒服得咬住他的衬衣各种哼哼。不远处魁地奇场上说话的声音这里都能听到，这种宛如偷情一般的刺激让莉莉又害怕又亢奋。

她甚至想到如果毕业后她嫁给了别人，偶然再见到西弗勒斯，他如果要求，她能不能坚持不跟他上床？她脑子乱糟糟的想不明白，她不知道，在性事上，她拒绝不了他，他掌控着她。

在他的手指又一次猛地撞到她敏感点上之后，莉莉终于控制不住地开始痉挛，从深处涌出一股热流，她紧紧地抱着西弗勒斯，花穴一跳一跳地缠吸着他的手指，这太疯狂了，他们上午刚刚做完没有几个小时，现在她又抱着他在高潮。

“我脚软了……”莉莉眼前金星乱冒，趴在他怀里喘气。

西弗勒斯伸手顺顺莉莉还在颤抖的后背，他硬得很难受，不过比赛不知道什么时候结束，他们最好一直抓不到金色飞贼，他们就可以一边做爱一边看比赛。

“莉莉，你知道，我讨厌詹姆波特，我不希望你……”他轻声说。

“西弗，我们现在这样不好吗？没有束缚，享受欢愉，不想明天，不考虑那么多。”这么堕落的事情莉莉也没干过，但她愿意为了西弗勒斯这样做。可说完这句话，莉莉感觉西弗勒斯有点僵硬。

“对啊，不想明天。”西弗勒斯冷笑一声，把手从莉莉的腿间抽了出来，她的爱液把他整只手掌都喷湿了，“就这样吧，格兰芬多那个半瞎的找球手终于看到飞贼了，比赛快要结束了。”

他转身就走出了扫帚棚，把莉莉一个人留在里面，他还硬着，但他头也不回地走了。不想明天？是因为没有明天对吗？原来莉莉的未来里根本没有他。

莉莉一阵发愣，不知道自己哪句话又得罪他了，她觉得自己应该叫住西弗勒斯，可是叫住他，她又该说什么呢？

说你愿意跟他在一起，说你对他患得患失？

可这改变不了任何事情，他们还是将来的食死徒和凤凰社。

她不愿意西弗勒斯用性来控制她，她也不愿意用身体来要求西弗勒斯改变，那太不长久了。

她还以为西弗勒斯要跟她在这里再做一次呢，她都摸到他硬了。可是他气呼呼地走了。

觉得心里一阵空虚，莉莉心情也糟糕了下去，她狠狠对着墙壁踹了一脚，真不巧，踢在詹姆的扫帚上，那扫帚“咔嚓”响了一声。

外面忽然传来雷鸣一般的欢呼，看来有人抓住金色飞贼了，她得赶紧离开，魁地奇队员们一会儿就来，可她的腿还在一阵阵发软，而且……

“讨厌的西弗勒斯，你又把我的内裤装走了！”


	8. 厄里斯魔镜

格兰芬多终究是赢了比赛，皆大欢喜，大家都跑去公共休息室庆祝，莉莉直接溜回宿舍换衣服。

赛后小天狼星把詹姆的扫帚送去了麦格教授那里检查，发现上面并没有什么恶咒，但是扫帚柄裂开了，需要返厂修理。

詹姆断了不少骨头，还有点内出血。他听小天狼星说扫帚断了差点气得吐血，只能在医疗翼多住几天。

踢坏了他的扫帚有点心虚的莉莉自告奋勇跟卢平交替来照顾詹姆。因为小天狼星只会让詹姆的内伤更严重，庞弗雷夫人已经给他下了禁令，来一次打一次。

虽然昨天对莉莉甩了脸色，但西弗勒斯冷静下来就想明白了他跟莉莉闹并没有任何好处，说不定还会被人钻了空子，所以第二天晚饭后他主动去找她，结果发现她去了医疗翼给詹姆送饭，西弗勒斯的脸色立刻黑的像炸掉的坩埚。

“《一只大白牡鹿的幽灵》……这是什么书？你在诅咒自己吗？”莉莉看着詹姆吃饭，他求她给他念书，这好像是一首麻瓜的叙事诗，一点都不像詹姆的品味。

“不觉得很有缘分吗？咱们俩的守护神，牡鹿和牝鹿，天生一对。”詹姆当然根本不在乎书里讲了什么，他的目的是拉近他和莉莉的关系，最近她跟鼻涕精“旧情复燃”，两人走的太近让他感觉危机重重。

“有吗？乌姆里奇的守护神还跟麦格教授一样都是猫呢，我看她们的关系势同水火。”莉莉对这个没兴趣，人和人的关系可不是通过守护神来定的。

“猫就是那样，喜欢独处，猫和猫在一起当然会打架啦，但鹿是合群的。”詹姆不死心地说。

莉莉喜欢猫，她不满地看了詹姆一眼，“我的守护神是鹿是因为我喜欢小鹿斑比。”

“小鹿斑比是什么？”詹姆一头雾水，他没听过这个。

“是动画……哦，算了，说了你也不懂。”莉莉耸耸肩 ，她不想跟连电为何物都不知道的傻纯血解释何为电影。

“可是小鹿斑比是公的。”西弗勒斯不知道从哪里冒了出来，他第一次看小鹿斑比就是在莉莉家。

“我一直以为斑比是母的，他有长睫毛……”莉莉不满地摇摇头，然后脸红了，“呀，西弗，你来找我吗？”

“走吧。”他言简意赅地对她说。

“斯内普，你找伊万斯干什么？”詹姆很想跳起来给西弗勒斯一魔杖，可是他骨头吱嘎响了两声，表示力不从心。

西弗勒斯挑挑眉，“你不需要知道。”

莉莉红着脸站了起来，对詹姆点点头：“莱姆斯一会儿就来了，我跟西弗先走了，我们有点事……”

詹姆满脸阴霾地看着莉莉跟着西弗勒斯走了，他们最近太亲密了，让他非常不爽。他试着警告过鼻涕精，但没什么效果，或许鼻涕精需要更加“严厉”的警告，他冷冷地想。

今天西弗勒斯带莉莉来到了一间废弃不用的教室。许多桌椅堆放在墙边，呈现出大团黑乎乎的影子，角落里还丢着一个废纸篓。

这地方看上去不怎么舒适，莉莉觉得他们为了彼此的腰，至少应该换一个有床的地方。

还没等她开口，西弗勒斯用了一个封锁咒锁住了了门，他的眼神不知道瞥了一眼什么，就把莉莉压在一张长桌上。

“伊万斯小姐，你最近上课很不专心呐，”他低声说，“我似乎应该教教你什么叫专注。”

“嗯？西弗？”莉莉还没弄懂他的意思，就被他吻住了唇，他今天很温柔，轻轻地挑逗着她的唇瓣，他的手轻抚着她的腰肢和酥胸，但主要还是跟她接吻，他的嘴唇很软很薄，她的则圆圆的有点翘，他花了好长时间来吻她，含着，咬着，舔着，从左边转到右边，又从右边舔到左边，似乎她的唇是什么好吃的糖果，让他舍不得放开。

可这样的温柔却让莉莉情动不已，她觉得自己腿间的湿意蔓延得超过之前任何一天，她搂住他的脖子意乱情迷地回应他。

亲吻是一件奇妙的事情，他们互相舔舐对方唇舌，交换着彼此的味道，有那么几个瞬间，莉莉觉得他们更像是情侣，用亲吻来互诉衷肠。

“莉莉，”西弗勒斯的声音带着一丝沙哑，“你内心最渴望什么？”

“什么？”莉莉睁开她被情欲烧的迷迷蒙蒙的绿眼睛，“现在吗？我渴望有张床。”她没出息地说，在桌子上做爱她会腰疼。

西弗勒斯被这个答案搞得有点懵，他用力在她脖子上咬出一个红印，抱起她转了一个方向，面对教室深处的那面镜子。这是一面非常气派的镜子，高度直达天花板，华丽的金色镜框，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑着。

“你看到了什么？”他在她耳边低声说，声音有一丝不自觉的颤抖。

莉莉看着镜子，眼睛湿漉漉的：“我看到你……你把手伸进了我的衣服里。”

“就这些？”西弗勒斯的语气有点怪。

“应该有别的什么吗？啊……轻点捏……”莉莉疑惑地想，“这不就是一面镜子吗？”

“别闭眼，把你看到的都告诉我。”西弗勒斯站在她背后，脱掉了她的上衣，低下头亲吻着她的脖子和光裸的后背。

这是什么情趣的玩法吗？莉莉一边哼唧，一边描述着西弗勒斯的动作：“揉着……我的胸……啊……和腿间……手指伸了进去……揉着我的……啊……啊……西弗……”

她解说不下去了，西弗勒斯揉上她腿间的小豆豆的时候，她就只能发出呻吟呜咽了，刚刚长时间的接吻调情让她的花穴异常敏感，现在他轻微的触碰都让她快感如潮。

脱掉她的内裤，西弗勒斯抬起莉莉的腿，让她从镜子里看清楚她带着露水颤动的花穴，“真好看，莉莉，你看它甚至会自动把我的手指吸进去。”他插进一根手指，抽插了几下就找到了她的敏感点。

“呜……”莉莉舒服得绷紧了脚尖，主动摇晃的腰吞吐着西弗勒斯的手，她想要更多的舒服，“西弗，再多一些，多一些。”

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，多加了一根手指，莉莉尖叫了一声，呻吟声愈加娇媚，她看着镜子西弗勒斯的手指猛烈地顶了几下，自己就缩紧了脚趾，花径猛烈地收缩，喷出的爱液沾湿了他的手。

这是莉莉第一次看到自己高潮的样子，她有些害羞，扭过脸主动去亲吻西弗勒斯，她现在觉得他的唇很美味，她含住他，觉得花径高兴地多跳了几下。

保持着镜子前的姿势，西弗勒斯把分身慢慢地插入她的花径，这个姿势她不够高，甚至得踩着废纸篓才能配合得上他的身高，可是他坚持让她看，看她挺翘在空气里的乳尖，看他的性器在她腿间进进出出，看她蹙着眉娇柔呻吟的样子，看她和他的液体混合起来，在她的穴口泛着情欲的泡泡。

仿佛在看自己主演的情色电影，莉莉从来没这么清晰的看过西弗勒斯揉捏着她的柔软和插入她的样子，他的性器很大，把她的花穴塞得满满的，每次抽插都带着水声。这样的感官刺激让她连续高潮了好几次，爱液顺着大腿滴在地上。

“西弗……你别老让我对着镜子……我也想看看你。”莉莉颤着声音说，她又从一轮高潮里落到地面，心里跟花穴里一样泥泞一样软，她想看西弗勒斯，她爱他的身体。

这个要求让他愣了一下，用魔杖拖来一张桌子，西弗勒斯让莉莉坐在上面，他分开她的腿，进入她。镜子里呈现出两人交叠的身影，他很瘦，但身形还是好看的，莉莉被西弗勒斯撞的直颤，她搂住他的脖子，仰起头索吻。

亲吻着莉莉，西弗勒斯也没停下，他猛撞了几下，感觉莉莉的花径又一次痉挛，他狠狠插入她的最深处，颤抖地射了出来。

西弗勒斯趴在莉莉身上，两个人一起喘着气，性器还纠缠在一起，带来事后的快感，莉莉抚摸着西弗勒斯的后背，那上面的伤全都没有愈合，还渗着血。

“怎么会一直不愈合呢？”莉莉嘟囔着，她搂紧西弗勒斯，“你得喝点补血剂了，我明天给你熬一瓶。”

她的关心让西弗勒斯感觉很好，虽然今晚的目的没达到——他的目的是想知道莉莉内心深处渴望什么。但失败也不能说这是一件坏事。莉莉居然在厄里斯魔镜里什么都看不到 。因为她很幸福，只有幸福的人才能把厄里斯魔镜当作普通镜子用。

西弗勒斯看着镜子，他无意中发现它的时候，在里面看到自己娶了莉莉，生了好几个孩子，孩子们围着餐桌跑来跑去，两个人坐在壁炉前，温柔地亲吻。

现在，他笑了一下，镜子里还是那个壁炉，他们把孩子哄上了床，在壁炉前做爱，莉莉的腿缠在他的腰上，雪白的肌肤映着壁炉昏黄的光，一脸满足的春情，就像他经常在她脸上看到的那样。

梅林啊，莉莉怀疑西弗勒斯今晚吃了什么药了，他在她身体里又硬了起来，胀的她一阵酥麻，她累了，她今晚流的水都能洗床单了。

“累吗？还要吗？”他知道她累了，温柔地问她的意思。

莉莉只觉得耳朵尖都红了，她点了点头，“累，但我还要。”不是因为身体里的毒，也不是为了一天一次保命，她真的喜欢他们每天的“负距离”，就算不是必须她也想要。

她扭头去看镜子，镜子里的西弗勒斯笑的一脸温柔，她抬起脸，迎接他的爱抚与亲吻。

她不知道这镜子有什么意义，也不知道她看到的代表什么，不过她现在的确很幸福，这幸福里包括了与西弗勒斯的亲吻和欢爱——他带来快感和幸福感，让他不知不觉进入了她的心。


	9. 图书馆

身为霍格沃茨的head girl弄到进禁书区的教授签名还是挺容易的，莉莉给了那本意图尖叫的破书两巴掌，它立刻乖乖地一声不吭了。

西弗勒斯到底中了什么毒她一直在查。看着他背上横七竖八地伤口，她真真实实地感觉到了心疼。唉，终究是动了心，女孩子就是这点不好，灵魂和肉体很难分家，他给的欢乐太多，就想据为己有，莉莉红着脸扬起了嘴角。

从什么时候开始的呢？或许是禁林一起看星星的夜晚，或许是看到别的女孩给他递纸条的别扭，也或许是扫帚棚里缠绵的气恼，更或许是空教室里他那些不带情欲却依然温柔的吻。

是的，她曾经下定决心要跟他划清界限，再也不让他动摇她的心。可是，现在还怎么划清？他跟她早已经融化在一起，分不清彼此，那逃避就再也没用了，他们能做的就只能是解决问题，一起面对异常坎坷的未来。

好在莉莉渐渐能看清西弗勒斯那颗不安自卑的心，他再善于隐藏，也很难在肌肤相亲时不显露他的在乎与怜惜，他看她的眼神温柔如水，仿佛在看什么无价的珍宝。这让莉莉有了自信——她可以动摇他，只要她有耐心，有恒心，有毅力，终究能把钢铁化为绕指柔。

她一定能把西弗勒斯从邪路上拉回来，其实这段时间他就根本没时间跟斯莱特林小团体们混在一起了，他要上课，要写作业，还要喂饱她——他太累了。

脑子里在胡思乱想，眼睛却没停，莉莉在这本《世界各地有毒动植物与魔法应用》的书角里读到这么一段文字。

“笔者在游历东方时，听到了一些在本地也很离奇的传闻，比如“蛊”。这是一种神奇的肉眼不可见的生物，可以是一种毒，也可以是一种兴奋剂，甚至可以产生爱情。功效全在于养蛊人本人的意图。但特别的是这种介于药物与生物之间的物种，一旦放出，并不受养蛊人的操纵，甚至一不小心就会受到蛊虫的反噬。所以即使在神秘的东方，也通常被视为一种邪术。”

“爱情”“反噬”这种字眼让莉莉兴奋了起来，很像，真的很像，如果是异国的毒的确是很难找到记载，但肯定不会是没有记载，看了看书架摞到屋顶的禁书区，莉莉觉得靠自己翻实在是太慢了，不过她可以呼唤帮手。

折了一只纸飞机给西弗勒斯——“来图书馆”。莉莉把纸飞机丢向空中，纸飞机升到了天花板的下方，摇摇晃晃地飞走了。霍格沃茨的层高很高，贴在天花板上的纸飞机根本不会有人注意到。

在西弗勒斯来之前，莉莉去跟平斯夫人沟通了一下，表明她在宵禁后还需要在这儿呆一会儿。head girl的确有这种特权，何况莉莉信誉很好，她大约比平斯夫人更爱这些书，所以平斯夫人只是点点头，叮嘱她走的时候记得关掉灯。

最近西弗勒斯虽然有点累，但他居然长了一点点肉，因为他的心再也不是日常沉在胃里让他一口饭也吃不进去，坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，他看着礼堂另一角的红发窈窕身影，不知不觉就把盘子里的东西吃完了。

那架纸飞机撞在他头上的时候，他正在往狼毒/药剂里加臭汁，一做起实验来他就会忘记时间，但莉莉主动的邀约让他觉得心里甜甜的，立刻收拾了自己的试验台，向着图书馆走去。

临近宵禁，图书馆里已经没有多少人，西弗勒斯直接去了禁书区，莉莉果然在里面，她坐在一个隐蔽的小角落，膝盖上都是各种看上去凶巴巴的旧书。

“有什么有用的消息？”他坐到她身边，伸手揉了揉她柔软的发丝。莉莉自然而然地靠在了他身上，伸了个懒腰，发出小猫一样的鼻音。

“你看看这一段，是不是跟你的症状有点像？”莉莉指着刚才自己看过的书说，“我们寻找的方向或许一直就是错的，它不是毒，而是蛊。”

““蛊”么？我想斯莱特林公共休息室的小图书室也许也会有相关的内容，我记得我似乎在哪里看过。”西弗勒斯若有所思地说。

“什么？难道你还想再回去吗？先跟我在这里翻一翻，我今晚还得巡夜，巡夜之后我们……”计划虽好，但莉莉已经有点不想去巡夜了。

低下头轻轻在她唇上吻了一下，这是西弗勒斯表示“你说了算”的方式，他转身去拿书架高层的书。莉莉看着他抬起胳膊，袍子拉高勾勒出他的腰线和长腿，觉得西弗勒斯的身材真的是不错。

他们安静地看了一会儿书，图书馆里已经空了，平斯夫人来转了一圈，关掉了大厅得灯，给他们留了一盏小灯。

“莉莉，你看这个。”西弗勒斯又找到了一点线索，“……蛊可以是毒物，也可以为一种治疗手段，东方古籍中有养蛊救人的记载……”

“似乎也不是多么邪恶的东西，”莉莉凑过去看那本书，她身上的香味让西弗勒斯肚子里拧了一下。

“这里说，蛊毒多是女性下给男性的……”他贴在她耳边轻声说。

“你又在内涵我是不是？我还用给你下药吗？”莉莉转身搂住他的脖子，“西弗，明明你喜欢我比我喜欢你多。”话虽然说的很满，但莉莉还有点忐忑，她怕那个别扭的男人会一口否认。

好在他没有，他只是凑过来吻住她，欢欣于她说出来的“我喜欢你”。好吧，他承认了。莉莉开心地眯起了眼睛，张开嘴，迎接他探索的舌头。

一开始两人其实都没有想把这个小小的亲吻延续下去，毕竟这是神圣的图书馆。但唇舌的纠缠渐渐变得一发不可收拾，一方稍微分开喘口气，另一方就会凑过来求继续，不管是唇珠还是舌头，都像糖果一样美味，不，比糖果还甜美。

直到西弗勒斯的手伸入莉莉的裙子下面，才让她有了那么一点清醒：“不行……西弗，我得去巡夜，我们没有那么多时间，等我巡夜回来……”速战速决倒是足够了，但莉莉不太愿意那样。

“巡夜回来我也可以等你，但现在的情况你也得负责解决一下。”西弗勒斯拉着莉莉的手放在自己袍子下面，那里的硬度和热度一样扎人。

莉莉叹息了一声，手指轻抚他的分身，他们的关系一直与理智无关，计划的确有必要，但年轻的疯狂过时不候。

西弗勒斯是那种粗糙的包装下却品质优良的糖果，一般存在于童年记忆里，跟那些包装得花里胡哨的流行品截然不同。莉莉把他的性器含在嘴里的时候，不由自主地这样想。不管是粗度和硬度，西弗勒斯的分身都足够拿出去吹嘘，想到它能带给她的快乐，莉莉觉得自己立刻湿润了起来。

她收起牙齿深深地吞吐着他，感受到他难耐的喘息，他巨大的顶端顶在她的喉咙深处，她没办法完全吞下去，就算她努力也一样，可她泪汪汪可怜兮兮的样子让他发出满足的粗喘。

“我觉得这样不行，”在她又一次把他吐出来喘息的时候，西弗勒斯伸手捏了捏她的胸脯，轻声地说，“这样再过一小时你也走不了。你得让我进去……”

“是我技术太烂吗？”莉莉站起来，感觉他的手伸进她的上衣，把她的上衣和内衣一起推了上去，接着他低下头开始吸吮她敏感的乳尖。莉莉立刻抓住他的头发，向前挺起了身子。

“我没有参照所以不知道，不过你以后可以拿我多练习练习，”他含着她的蓓蕾含含糊糊地说。相比在她嘴里来一发，他更喜欢迸发在她身体里。

他把她的两颗蓓蕾拢在一起，同时含进嘴里，使劲吸了几下。莉莉果然剧烈震动了一下，嘴里跳出一声无法压抑的呻吟。

天啊，她喜欢这样，莉莉闭上眼睛，使劲把自己的胸脯往他嘴里送，他每吸一下莉莉就感觉自己的花径湿滑一分，湿润的爱液打湿了她的内裤，湿乎乎的感觉可不怎么舒服。

好在他也记得还有下面需要照顾，他一边吸吮她的乳尖一边用手在她的内裤上轻抚，那湿度让他很满意。于是他拨开她的小布料，顺着水润的方向，塞进去一根手指。

因为很湿，所以很容易就进去，他左右摸索了一圈，她立刻气喘吁吁开始发出小声的尖叫，于是他又加了一根手指，慢慢地抽插起来，她的入口就算天天欢爱还是很紧窄，他得把她的花径撑开一点，好让他进去的时候她不怎么疼。

“快点，西弗，进来……”手指带来的快感总觉得似乎少了点什么，莉莉摇晃着身子请求着，他抽出手，却把她的衣服整理好，“你巡夜时间到了，我只是提醒你……”

“哦，你这时候跟我说这个，快点……别废话……”莉莉不满地叫道，她的水都滴到地上了，他还打算分上下半场吗？

西弗勒斯其实只是在逗她，他伸手把她按在了书架上，从后面掀起她的裙子，脱掉了她的内裤，手指捏住她的阴蒂揉了几下，莉莉抗议说他再乱捏她就站不住了他才作罢。

“腿再分开一点，塌下腰。”他一边说，一边扶住他的性器在她穴口蹭了蹭，顶了进去。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”莉莉立刻发出一串儿难耐的鼻音，她向后摇摆了一下腰肢，感觉西弗勒斯的粗长在她体内抽送起来，眼前立刻开始出现白光，莉莉想要尖叫却不敢，这感觉真的让人发狂。他的粗大开始碾平她花径的每一寸褶皱，然后重重撞在她的宫口上，撞得她腿心里一阵阵发酸，他没有加速，只是缓慢而深入地撞着她，每一下都搔到她的痒处，没用多少分钟，莉莉捏紧书架的木板，颤抖地高潮了。

被花穴一阵阵地夹紧和爱液热烈的冲刷，西弗勒斯舒服得皱起了眉头。等莉莉的痉挛过去，他开始加快速度，使劲撞着那挺翘的小屁股，他抬起她一条腿，让自己插得更深一些，撞得她的子宫颤巍巍地直发抖。

莉莉除了呻吟尖叫说不出任何话，西弗勒斯渐渐摸清了她的口味和敏感点，每一下冲撞都让她灵魂跟着身子一起悸动，她只能尽量贴近他，感受着绵绵不绝的快感来袭。

毕竟不能随心所欲玩更多花样，西弗勒斯在莉莉第二次高潮之后把她抱起来，他坐在椅子上，让她坐在他的性器上，莉莉搂住他的脖子，开始自顾自地摇起腰肢，他的性器在她的敏感点蹭了没几下，莉莉就感觉高潮要来了。

“别着急，我们一起……”西弗勒斯握住她纤细的腰，开始猛烈地向上顶，就算他正在用世界上最温柔的眼光看着她，可他每一下插入却依旧又深又狠，恨不得把性器塞进她子宫里，最终在她又一次搂住他的脖子不停痉挛的时候，西弗勒斯也顶着她的子宫口狠狠地射了出来。

“你得快一点了，你已经迟到了。”西弗勒斯拔出分身，帮莉莉拉好衣服，她还在颤抖，随他摆布，腿间的白浊流出来一滴就再也没有了，好像她把他们全部吸收了。

帮她弄整齐，西弗勒斯捏了捏她的乳尖，低头去吻她：“快醒来，要我给你施几个恢复魔咒吗？”

莉莉摇摇头，跟他舌头又玩了一会儿，才感觉大脑回来，她正准备说话，有人抢先比她先发言了。

詹姆波特甩掉了隐身衣，用魔杖指着西弗勒斯声音几乎扯变了调子：“你们刚刚在做什么？你们……”

就算莉莉现在穿得还算整齐，但斯内普明显衣冠不整，他的脖子上还带着莉莉的口红印，最难以伪造的是空气里浓浓的欢爱味道，詹姆波特要疯了，他的魔杖颤抖地指向西弗勒斯，另一只手狠狠地拉扯着他那一头乱发。


	10. 斯莱特林宿舍

詹姆等莉莉巡夜等了好一会儿也不见她来，好在他有活点地图，看了第一眼莉莉果然在图书馆，可是第二眼他就立刻感觉不好了，莉莉身边是那个鼻涕精吗？她因为跟他在一起所以才忘了来巡夜？詹姆最近对西弗勒斯的怨恨累积了不少，只是苦于没机会报复，他气哼哼地大踏步往图书馆走去，鼻涕精宵禁后还不回宿舍，禁闭是逃不掉了。

他知道斯内普和莉莉最近走的很近，但他从来没想过是这样的一种近法。他一走近禁书区就听到了莉莉撒娇的鼻音，空气中有一种暧昧的味道，詹姆皱起了眉头，他拿出隐身衣套上，悄悄地走了过去。

西弗勒斯刚刚把莉莉的衣服整理好，她还软在他怀里不想动，高潮的余韵让她睁不开眼。

“要我帮你施几个恢复咒吗？”西弗勒斯低声说，他衣衫不整，衬衫扣子大开着，胸口有着暧昧的吻痕，那个位置绝对不是他自己咬上去的。

斯内普的手抚摸着莉莉柔软的双峰，揉捏着衣服下翘起的凸点，他低头吻上了莉莉的红唇，然后把舌头伸了进去。莉莉闭着眼睛吸吮着他的舌头，任他手指轻薄，发出撒娇的哼哼，脸上是还没褪去的暧昧红晕。

他们七年级了，成年了，詹姆知道这画面意味着什么，这个想法让他的头发一根一根竖了起来。任何男生都接受不了自己的女神跟别的男人欢爱后的画面，尤其是还是跟自己的仇人。

只觉得脑子一热，詹姆掀开了隐身衣：“你们刚刚在做什么？你们……”

瞬间睁开了眼睛，莉莉跳起来，把西弗勒斯挡在身后，“詹姆？你怎么在这？天啊……你把魔杖放下！”可惜她还有点脚软，整个人摇晃了一下，西弗勒斯从身后扶住了她的肩膀。

嫉妒的火焰烧尽了詹姆的理智，他脸上的肌肉颤抖不已：“放开她，斯内普你这个混蛋，放开她！”

“冷静！詹姆！冷静！”莉莉看着詹姆魔杖尖端迸出的火花，惊恐地发现西弗勒斯也举起来了魔杖，深知他的无声咒有多厉害，莉莉更加慌乱了。

“冷静？你们刚刚在做什么？解释一下啊！鼻涕精给你下了药对不对？斯莱特林很擅长用下流的药！他是不是对你用了夺魂咒？我要告诉邓布利多，把他抓进阿兹卡班！这个混蛋……啊！梅林的裤子！鼻涕精你去死吧！”詹姆一边说一边甩出一个石化咒，结果手太抖，打到了书架上。禁书区书架上狰狞的旧书们稀里哗啦掉在了地上，开始发出一阵阵让人牙酸的嚎叫。

把莉莉挡到身后，西弗勒斯有点犹豫，毕竟当着莉莉的面，他不能用黑魔法甚至严重点的恶咒，这很影响他的发挥。不情不愿地挥出一个除你武器，威慑力的确不足，被詹姆轻易拨到了一边。

莉莉涨红了脸，西弗勒斯高大的身材把她挡的严严实实，她拽着他的袍子，从后面伸出头，“没有，他没有对我下药，我们……我们……”

“我跟莉莉什么也没做。”西弗勒斯盯着詹姆的杖尖，他从来没想过跟莉莉公开在一起，学院偏见并不是一件小事，跟他在一起莉莉不会得到任何祝福，只会得到一堆鄙视和风言风语。

“哈？你们当我是傻子吗？”詹姆胡乱地挥着魔咒，他现在只想把斯内普撕碎。

“西弗，你……不要用黑魔法或者恶咒，”莉莉在西弗勒斯身后小声说，“今晚是麦格教授巡夜，这里这么吵她一会儿就会过来了。她不会偏袒詹姆的，你夜游的原因我会说我留你帮我查资料………”

“嗯。”这已经算是莉莉极大的偏袒，西弗勒斯点点头，随手拨开詹姆的魔咒，顺便回他几个“统统石化”“力松劲泄”。

莉莉跟西弗勒斯咬耳朵的画面更加刺激了詹姆的怒火，他脑海里只有斯内普控制了莉莉这一个念头，但他一个人对付斯内普的确占不到上风。四周都是禁书们的嚎叫，詹姆灵机一动，看准了西弗勒斯身后的书架用了一个“四分五裂”。

最高层那几本捆着铁链子的书立刻掉了下来，铁链崩开。这些书比《妖怪的妖怪书》还要凶暴，翻开的书页里满是锋利的牙齿，向着西弗勒斯咬来。

“小心！”莉莉一抬头，看着那一本书马上要咬到西弗勒斯的肩膀，她想都没想就一把推开了他，然而西弗勒斯闪到一边之后，她正对的就是詹姆扔过来的“粉身碎骨”。

“莉莉！”西弗勒斯惊恐地扑了过去，而詹姆愣在原地，眼看着他的魔咒打到了莉莉身上，女孩立刻倒了下去。

“詹姆波特，你干了什么？！”麦格教授一进门就看到詹姆的魔咒狠狠地打在了莉莉胸前，女孩子被打的后退了几步，摔倒在地板上。

西弗勒斯一把把莉莉抱了起来，不管满地狼藉和麦格教授惊疑的目光，向着门口冲去。他要是早早把詹姆打倒就好了，禁闭又怕什么，莉莉千万不能有事啊！

第二天早晨，医疗翼里，西弗勒斯皱着眉看着躺在病床上的莉莉。

莉莉嘻嘻哈哈地拉着他的手：“我没事你难道不应该高兴吗？詹姆也挨了罚，为什么你眉头皱成一个大疙瘩？你这样会长皱纹的。”

“真的一点事都没有吗？那可是粉身碎骨啊。”这种魔咒既能对物品使用，也能用在人身上，效果不次于不可饶恕咒，“庞弗雷夫人真的说没事？”

看了看左右没人，莉莉撩起宽松的病号服给西弗勒斯看她完好无损的胸膛：“你看呀，一道伤口都没有。”

“快放下！”虽然莉莉里面还有内衣，但西弗勒斯还是红了脸，他上前一步拉下莉莉的衣服，然后被小女生抱住了腰。

“我没事的，西弗 ，大约我跟你一样也中了‘蛊’吧，不是说‘蛊’有很多作用吗？能保护也能……催情。”莉莉小小声地说，“这样很多事就能解释得通了。”

叹了口气，西弗勒斯揉揉莉莉浓密的红发，“我总觉得这个“蛊”，并不是什么好东西。”

事实证明莉莉的猜测很正确，她血液里的蛊虫数量是西弗勒斯的两倍，能够迅速地治愈伤口，还能抵御魔咒伤害，现在魔咒和外伤对她毫无作用。

“那我现在岂不是刀枪不入？”莉莉歪歪头，她觉得她现在可以做一件大事，“我能杀得了神秘人吗？”

“哈哈哈，我觉得可以。”庞弗雷夫人夫人觉得莉莉的想法很有意思，完全没想到她居然是认真的。

不管是凶器还是魔咒都伤不了自己的话，那岂不是很容易就可以刺杀伏地魔吗？躺在医疗翼里，莉莉越想越觉得自己的计划可行——她只要幻影移形到斯莱特林庄园，找到伏地魔，给他来一串儿魔咒，只要打中他一下，战争就结束了，她美滋滋地想。

因为西弗勒斯记得斯莱特林的小图书馆里可能有“蛊”的记载，所以他们跑到斯莱特林地窖盘桓了一晚上，可是什么都没找到。

莉莉倒是一点不在意，她在脑海里忙着盘算她的伟大计划，所以西弗勒斯吻她的时候，她眼睛睁得大大的，一点反应都没有。

“你到底在想什么？”西弗勒斯不满地说，这还是莉莉第一次对他的亲昵没有反应，这让他很伤心。

“啊？你说什么？”莉莉露出茫然的表情，眨了眨眼。

对着天花板翻了一个白眼，西弗勒斯搂住莉莉的肩膀：“来吧，我们找个地方好好‘谈谈’。”

随着伏地魔的势力越来越强，西弗勒斯的舍友这个学期基本没怎么出现，这样的躲回家的学生其实挺多的，因为大家都猜测伏地魔的下一个目标一定是霍格沃茨。

莉莉疑惑地摸着头上的兔子耳朵：“西弗，这是什么？”

“小玩具。”西弗勒斯虽然实践不足，但他还是蛮有知识的，毕竟卢修斯马尔福是那种自己很黄，也会把周围的人都染黄的人。

这套兔女郎的装扮就是他买来藏在西弗勒斯这里，准备找时间给纳西莎一个惊喜（惊吓）的，但是后来他说他更喜欢猫耳娘了，所以这套就送给西弗勒斯了。（西弗勒斯嫌弃脸）

哄着莉莉把衣服也换了，西弗勒斯满意地点点头，抹胸紧身的衣服勾勒出莉莉曲线动人的身材，他轻轻地抚摸着莉莉纤细的腰，捏了捏她屁股后面的小尾巴。

“啊……”莉莉惊叫了一声，什么？为什么捏衣服她会有感觉？

“这上面有魔法，”西弗勒斯咬了咬兔子耳朵，感觉莉莉又是一阵颤抖，“衣服与你的感觉息息相关，所以……专心点。”

一阵阵酥麻传到身体里，尾巴和耳朵实在是太敏感了，莉莉终于没办法思考她的伟大计划了，她眯起眼睛，抱住西弗勒斯，发出断断续续的呻吟。

“你这样很可爱。”西弗勒斯终于放过了莉莉的兔子耳朵，去亲吻她的嘴唇，在她的闷哼里，手指抚过她的小尾巴，按在她饱满的阴阜上。

在那被紧身衣勒得更加凸出的软肉上画着圈，西弗勒斯感觉到了手指下的湿意，他轻笑着继续吸吮着莉莉的舌尖，手指加重了力度。

只觉得眼前金星直冒，莉莉摇晃着身体，躲不开，逃不掉，她觉得自己真的成了西弗勒斯掌心里的兔子，随意他抚弄抚摸。

“西弗，西弗……”她发出无意义的声音，搂紧西弗勒斯的脖子，弓起身体，胸部几乎贴在他脸上，享受着他手指带来的快感。

既然送上门来，西弗勒斯把她胸口上的阻碍拨到一边，吸住她已经挺翘的乳尖，趁着她尖叫的瞬间，手指沉入了她的花穴。

那里面还是一如既往的温热湿滑，他随着手指的抽送吸咬着她敏感的乳尖，花穴里发出让人脸红的水声，层层叠叠的嫩肉包裹住他的手指，邀请他进入更深处。

“小兔子想吃胡萝卜吗？”他在她耳边低声说，“想用上面的嘴吃呢？还是下面的嘴吃呢？”

莉莉只觉得脸红的发烫，她低下头发现他早就硬了，硬邦邦地戳在她大腿上，用手抚摸了几下，莉莉俯下身把他的“胡萝卜”含进嘴里，低声说：“都要。”

她瞬间觉得嘴里“胡萝卜”涨大了一圈，她翘起嘴角，认真地舔着大“胡萝卜”，然后把它深深地含进嘴里。

深吸了一口气，西弗勒斯把莉莉转了一个方向，揉了揉她背后的兔尾巴，那尾巴居然是可拆卸的，拆下来之后毛球里居然带着一个小塞子，大约有手指那么粗，他把塞子在她湿透的蜜穴里蘸了一点润滑，轻轻地塞进了她的菊蕾，看上去就好像莉莉真的长出了兔子尾巴

“嗯？什么？”冰凉的异物让莉莉的身体瑟缩了一下，她吐出他的粗大，抬起迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛看着西弗勒斯，不安地扭动了一下。

“趴下，”他把她按在身下，转了转那毛绒绒的尾巴，莉莉立刻叫了起来，然后感觉到西弗勒斯的性器直接插进了她的蜜穴。

只隔着一层的两个洞里都插进了东西，一个滚烫一个冰凉，莉莉只觉得下面胀的难受，她夹紧甬道想把其中一个挤出去，可是只是让西弗勒斯舒服得皱起眉头。

“你真棒，莉莉。”他趴在她耳边轻声说，然后一边摇晃着腰一边亲吻她的肩膀和半裸的后背，兔女郎的衣服缠在她身上，乳球和花穴却都露在外面，淫靡色气得要命。菊蕾里的塞子挤压得莉莉本来就紧窄的花径更加窄小，西弗勒斯被夹的一阵阵舒爽，他轻轻地拔插转动着那个小尾巴，没一会儿，莉莉就痉挛着爬上了顶点，随着她花径的紧缩，那个小尾巴居然也在动来动去，好像真的尾巴一样。

莉莉只觉得全身酥软，撑不住身体趴到了床上，西弗勒斯搂着她的腰，撞着她翘起的浑圆小屁股，她喷出的爱液把床单打湿了一片，房间里充满了身体撞击的声音，抽插声和她自己的呻吟。

又高潮了两次，西弗勒斯才狠狠地射在她体内，两个人抱在一起亲吻了一会儿，莉莉对西弗勒斯这些“玩具”有点不满，他一点也不像他表现出来的那样“纯良”。

“我总得比你懂得多一些不是吗？”他并没有把那小尾巴拔出来，只是一边亲她一边揉捏着那个毛球。莉莉又是一阵酥麻，她捶打他两拳，把脸埋在他怀里，她并不是真的讨厌他的探索。

“今晚留下吧？”他抱着她，皮肤贴着她细滑的皮肤，感觉很舒服。

“嗯。”莉莉点了点头，“西弗，我有个伟大的计划，我要是成功了，你答应我一个愿望好吗？”她不想他再跟那些食死徒家的斯莱特林混在一起。

“伟大计划？是什么？”西弗勒斯微笑着问。

“秘密，暂时不能告诉你。”莉莉打了个哈欠，在他怀里闭上了眼睛。


	11. 斯莱特林庄园1

莉莉醉心于她的伟大计划，她甚至练习了蛰人咒，为了伪装自己的脸。不过那实在太疼了，而且从西弗勒斯见到她那惊讶的眼神，她就知道自己现在的样子绝对很搞笑。

“不许笑！”她尖叫。

小天狼星在公共休息室的地上打滚，他刚刚从沙发上滚到了地上，“你是被鼻涕精打了是不是？让你跟他混在一起，我就知道他会打你的，詹姆，你说是不是？”

詹姆波特把脸藏到了书后面，图书馆大战让他得到了一个严厉警告，除课堂外不能使用任何魔咒，麦格教授每晚禁闭时都会检查他的魔杖。他现在很郁闷也很生气，不想跟伊万斯说话。

卢平伸手把小天狼星从地上拉了起来，把他塞进旁边的沙发里，担心地看着莉莉肿起来的脸，“莉莉，你真的没事吗？看上去很疼的样子。”

“我喝了魔药，已经不疼了。”的确是不疼了，但是症状似乎更严重了，莉莉有点怀疑西弗勒斯给她的药是不是有点问题，但是她又觉得这样正好，反正她现在这样再把头发染黑应该不会有人认得出她。

她昨晚没回宿舍，揪着西弗勒斯在清晨缠绵了一次（还好西弗勒斯不嫌弃她现在的丑样），这样她就有两个白天的时间可以行动。今天是霍格莫德周末，等到她到了霍格莫德就可以幻影移形了，目标是斯莱特林庄园。

等费尔奇打开了霍格沃茨大门，莉莉第一个站在他面前。费尔奇惊讶地盯着她的脸：“我说，你这样就留在宿舍休息吧……”

“你别管！”把脸一遮，莉莉狂奔向霍格莫德。离开霍格沃茨的保护咒范围之后，她立刻幻影移形了。

斯莱特林庄园给人一种冰冷的肃杀感，连草木颜色都比别的地方深一些，莉莉披上了詹姆波特的隐身衣（她跟他借的，詹姆心灰意冷地随手塞给她。）握紧魔杖在大门口等着。还好等了不长时间，来了两个披着黑袍子的食死徒。

应该有特殊的验证方法，他们在门口什么都没做，门就开了，莉莉跟在他们身后，闪身溜进了斯莱特林庄园。

她蹑手蹑脚地跟在他们身后，直到进入大宅正门才停下了脚步，她按住自己难以抑制的心跳，靠在旁边的墙上。

前面的那个食死徒回头看了一眼，莉莉立刻屏住了呼吸，难道被发现了？她的确没有弄出声音啊，她惊慌地看着那个蒙在黑袍子里的食死徒，还好他没有做什么，只是看了一眼，转身继续走了。

大宅里很黑，也很安静，但却有一种无处不在的威压，仿佛整栋建筑沉在水底，有重重的水压压在身上，耳膜都要凹陷进去。莉莉狠狠地喘了一口气，命令自己迈开脚步向前走，她曾经查看过斯莱特林庄园的平面图，准备先去一楼的书房看看。传统英伦大宅，男主人一般都呆在书房。

走了几步，莉莉发现她是沿着刚刚那两个食死徒的路线走的，难道他们是去见伏地魔？如果对面有三个人，那她得手的几率就低多了。

她想了想，准备找个角落先藏起来，可是就在她后退的时候，撞到了什么人身上。

只觉得自己僵住了，胸口里心脏仿佛被一只手捏住，莉莉惊恐地回过头，她看到了熟悉的脸。

“你知道吗？你身上有紫珠花的味道，很容易闻出来，记得我给你喝得那瓶魔药吗？里面放了很多紫珠花。”西弗勒斯握住她的胳膊，一把掀掉了她身上的隐身衣。

莉莉睁大眼睛，觉得自己心里的有什么一点一点在破碎。

把莉莉的魔杖塞进自己口袋，西弗勒斯拖着莉莉向前走。

卢修斯站在旁边的走廊里，一脸不耐烦地说：“快一点，黑魔王最不喜欢等了……呃？你从哪里弄来这么一个丑八怪？”

“我的新筹码呀，卢修斯，我不是告诉你了吗？”西弗勒斯几不可查地念了一个无声咒，莉莉立刻觉得自己的身体僵硬了起来，包括舌头。她无比震惊地看着西弗勒斯，只想现在立刻死去。

黑魔王坐在长桌尽头，他看上去很年轻，举止潇洒，派头十足，脸上戴着一个银色的面具，只遮住了半张脸，相貌虽然看不真切，但轮廓异常俊美。

“卢修斯，我的朋友，最近你在魔法部的小把戏有点意思，但是不是还可以更有成效一些？”伏地魔微笑着说，但语气完全不是夸奖。

卢修斯脸上的汗立刻下来了，他跪了下去，“您说的没错，我的主人，是我无能。”

“所以，这次你带来的小朋友是？”他的黑眼睛像带着利刃，看向西弗勒斯。

“我是西弗勒斯斯内普，斯莱特林七年级，我今天来是想向您献上忠诚，同时索要恩惠。”西弗勒斯恭恭敬敬地说。

“哈哈哈，是个有趣的小朋友，第一次有人敢向我要东西，”伏地魔哈哈大笑，但他的眼睛没笑，“你胆子很大，告诉我，你想要什么，又想从我这里得到什么？”

“请宽恕我的无礼，”西弗勒斯卷起一边袖子，用魔杖指着自己手臂，用了一个刀割咒。他苍白的胳膊立刻裂开了一道深深的口子，血涌了出来。

卢修斯吓了一跳，向后退了一步，而伏地魔饶有兴趣地看着他，就算在他掏出魔杖的时候也一样动也没动。

在第一滴血落在地上的时候，西弗勒斯的伤口开始愈合，就好像用了白鲜一样，血止住了，伤口开始合拢，新的皮肤长了出来。

“有趣，”伏地魔歪了歪头，“但使用反咒也能得到这种效果，并不稀奇。”

“这只是我初步的实验成果，我需要斯莱特林庄园的实验室和这里特有的魔药材料，”西弗勒斯淡定地放下袖子，拉开了莉莉的袖子，对着她的手臂使用了一个刀割咒，“这才是我要完成的最终结果。”

她的手臂光滑无损，连一点皮都没破。

这下连伏地魔都露出了惊讶的表情：“我很有兴趣，小朋友，告诉我你的名字。”

“西弗勒斯斯内普，我的主人。”

“留下吧，西弗勒斯，你让我今天很开心。不过，这个女孩是你的试验品吗？她的反应很有趣，她似乎很震惊。”伏地魔的摄神取念让莉莉一阵头疼，她呻吟了一声差点跌倒。

“控制一个女人最好的方法就是爱情，或者说，她以为的爱情。”西弗勒斯轻笑着说。

离开伏地魔书房的时候，莉莉感觉西弗勒斯非常紧张地抓紧了她的手，还没等他们出门，伏地魔的魔咒就打在莉莉身上，那强大的魔力让莉莉感觉自己要被撕碎了，她的衣服裂开了，露出雪白的后背——那上面没有一丝伤痕。

伏地魔满意地笑了一声，挥挥手让他们离开。莉莉几乎没办法走路，她这才知道自己的计划是多么草率，伏地魔不是她能轻易杀死的人。 

今天卢修斯也得到了夸奖，他轻松又疑惑地看着西弗勒斯：“这就是你忽然把我叫去霍格沃茨的原因？你改主意了？”

“因为我有了新的筹码啊，”西弗勒斯露出一个意味不明的笑容，用袍子把莉莉遮住了，“你知道，计划总比不上变化快。”

“好吧，你这一手的确高明，”卢修斯点点头，“不过你一直随身带着这个女人吗？我一点也没察觉。难道你怕我抢功？真是让我伤心。”

“当然是为了安全，怕你抢功就不会让你带我来了。”西弗勒斯对卢修斯说，“霍格沃茨那边还需要你给我打掩护，我今后所有的成就当然有你这个推荐人的功劳。”

两人来到伏地魔给西弗勒斯安排的住处，这里是庄园旁一栋单独的房子，里面分成两边，一边是设备齐全的魔药实验室，避光的套间里面全是架子，上面满满的魔药材料从地板摞到天花板。另一边是一间两层的住宅，一楼是一间小起居室，二楼是卧室，已经被打扫的干干净净。

送走了卢修斯，西弗勒斯把莉莉拖上了二楼，丢到床上。他挥了一下魔杖给她解开了魔咒。莉莉感觉身上似乎被抽干了力气，根本连哭都哭不出来，她看着西弗勒斯，露出一个嘲讽的微笑——既是嘲笑西弗勒斯，也是在嘲笑她自己。

“乖乖听话，莉莉，这样你才能活下去。”他伸手轻抚她的身体，她在颤抖，她的绿眼睛里满是唾弃和愤怒，就像五年级末在黑湖边一模一样。

只是回到原点，没关系。

他站起来，下楼去了实验室，当然没忘把魔杖和隐身衣都带走了。

莉莉坐在床上，牙齿止不住地打颤，她扑到门上摇晃着门把手，门纹丝不动，再去开窗，窗户一样纹丝不动，她身处牢笼。

摔坐在地上，她用手抱住自己，强迫自己冷静下来。

摄神取念，西弗勒斯一定对她用了摄神取念，所以他才知道她的计划。他算计了她，从知道她不受魔咒伤害之后。斯莱特林小图书馆一定有相关的书，他提前拿走了，所以他们才找不到。

原来一切都是假的，从一开始就不对，他也从来没有改变，在自己和权势之间，他从来选得都是权势。

自己真的好愚蠢，莉莉苦笑了一下，长叹了一口气。

午饭和晚饭都是家养小精灵送来的，莉莉试图跟他说话，但他理也没理她就消失了。

楼下似乎有人来来去去，但很快就安静了下来。天黑下来之后西弗勒斯才回来，他带来了一瓶魔药。

“不……”莉莉虚弱地说。

“你现在可没有选择权。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，捏着她的下巴硬把魔药灌进了她肚子里，莉莉呛得直咳嗽，可是他力气很大，她只觉得自己的下巴要断了。

“咳咳……咳……”莉莉并没有吃饭，魔药一进肚子就开始在她胃里剧烈燃烧，然后蔓延到了全身。她感觉到腿心的湿意，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“这是什么？魅药？”

“我只是想要你体内的蛊虫而已，亲爱的，”他的手指的触碰就让她一阵战栗，莉莉绝望地闭上了眼睛，没有什么比躺在利用自己的男人身下求欢更可怕的事情了。

“杀了我吧，西弗，求求你了，杀了我。”她躺在床上，身体就像被开水烫过一样红，他解开她身上的衣服，低下头把她的乳尖含在嘴里。她脑子快要炸开了，她跳起来用手去推他，打他，甚至用嘴去咬他。

西弗勒斯挥了一下魔杖，一根绳子把她的双手系在了床头，她改用脚去踢他，她的脚被绑在了床尾。

“别挣扎了，那只会让你自己受伤的，我又不会杀你，”他用魔杖顺着她的脖子划倒她的腿心，轻轻地拨弄着她濡湿的花穴，“你湿的都流到床上了，就别再抗拒了。”

“如果，如果……今天你碰了我，我就自杀，我一定会这么做的，你等着……”莉莉喃喃地说，她使劲瞪着他，好像眼神能杀人一样。

“好吧，我可不想你死。”他似笑非笑地收起魔杖，站起身看着她，“那你好好休息，明天还有三次药。”

他就这么绑着她，悠闲地坐到一边喝茶去了。他的眼神时不时过来“抚摸”她一下，其实不用这样莉莉也觉得难受极了，她的身体由内而外地滚烫，她需要抚慰，她的花穴越来越泥泞，乳尖高高地翘在空气中，她摇晃着臀部，嘴里发出意味不明的呻吟，似乎是痛苦又似乎是诱惑。

她拼命咬住嘴唇才能不让自己开口去求他，很快她的嘴里就充满了血腥味，西弗勒斯似乎看到了，念了一个无声咒，她的牙齿立刻没了力气，在松开牙齿的一霎那，一连串儿的呻吟从她嘴里冒了出来。

“好热……西弗……好热……救救我……我好难受……”

她额头上满是汗珠，身体瑟瑟发抖，不知道是热还是冷，她衣衫半褪，在床单上蹭着自己的身体，却因为被绳子绑住而只能轻微地晃动，光滑的床单此时变得异常粗糙，每一下的摩擦都让莉莉的皮肤刺痛难忍，手腕和脚腕的绳子更是火辣辣的疼，她喃喃地喊着“西弗，救我”，然后两眼一黑，晕了过去。


	12. 斯莱特林庄园2

轻叹了一声，西弗勒斯伸手轻轻地擦拭掉莉莉额头上的汗水，她发出小小的满足的叹息，用头轻轻地蹭着他的手，好像一只温顺的猫。

等这只小猫醒来，她又会亮出她的尖牙利爪。

运行起大脑封闭术，把心里那些忽然而至的感情压下去，西弗勒斯低下头，轻轻地，甚至带着一丝虔诚地吻了吻莉莉的额头。

用了药之后，她雪白的皮肤上能看到蓝色的血管，比平时更加清晰，血液里的蛊虫似乎在挣扎，在出逃，在更凶猛的噬咬她。

他必须这么做，他在斯莱特林图书馆的那本书里找到了一个夹层，那里面的笔记详细地记载了“情蛊”，他们只有一个月的时间，或者一起死，或者一起活。但他不能冒险，他希望莉莉爱他，但这并不是一件多么重要的事情，这十八年他一样活过来了，他绝不会因为莉莉不爱她就让她去死。

他们还有一个星期的时间，冒险让她爱他还不如给她解毒来的实际。解开蛊毒的唯一办法就是将蛊虫引到另一人身上，这需要强力的魔药和充满黑魔法魔压的环境，符合这个条件的只有斯莱特林庄园。

恰好莉莉构思了她那个一定会失败的伟大计划，否则西弗勒斯就得把她绑到斯莱特林庄园来了。

他会把蛊虫引到自己身上，再给莉莉逃走的机会，只要她逃走了（反正她现在这脸也没人知道她是谁），而他因为实验失败死亡了，这件事就会圆满结束。他会把狼毒药剂的配方留给卢修斯，免得他受到迁怒。

引出蛊虫的魔药会让莉莉性欲持续高涨，她的意志力左右不了她的生理反应，她腿间的花瓣已经绽开，凝满了露水，沾湿了她的大腿根，嫣红的豆豆早就探出了头，她之前的挣扎带来的更多是对身体的刺激，西弗勒斯用手指试了试她的湿度，立刻引来了莉莉的呻吟，她没有醒，下意识地摇晃着臀部求欢，所以西弗勒斯毫不客气地分开她的花径，插了进去。

里面早已湿透了，不知道是魔药的作用还是蛊虫的作用，她的花径内似乎变得更加曲折却又非常紧致，紧紧地包裹压迫着他的性器，就算他只是插入不动，花径都在一下一下的挤压着他。

“天啊，真要命。”西弗勒斯差点直接射出来，他赶紧收敛心神，歇了一会儿，才开始慢慢抽插，他需要莉莉高潮，她高潮喷出的爱液里有大量的蛊虫，这些蛊虫会被魔药吸引到他身上，她必须要高潮很多次，这样才能解开蛊毒。

感觉绳子很碍事，西弗勒斯挥挥魔杖解开了莉莉腿上的束缚，她的腿一获自由就自动盘到了他腰上，把他圈到她的腿心，西弗勒斯慢慢地抽出和插入，硕大的龟头每一次都撑开她紧窄的入口，碾过她的敏感区，顶到她的子宫口。莉莉的呻吟声越来越大。她意识不清的时候明显更加热情，她弓起腰，配合着西弗勒斯挺动着屁股，她紧致的蜜穴一开始只能容纳他的一半性器，然后是一大半，最后他整根重重撞入，她不知道是痛苦还是极乐的抽泣起来，腿紧紧地勾住他的腰，颤抖着高潮了。

享受着她高潮的吸搅，西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，抽出他的分身，挥动魔杖解开绳子，把莉莉翻了个身，他得开发她其它的欢愉途径。他们每天欢爱所以他知道她其实很娇嫩，比较从她初尝禁果连一个月都不到，而且他又粗大，长时间的欢爱她的花径没办法承受，所以……他清洁润滑了一下她的菊穴，探进去一根手指，里面非常热非常紧，他抽动着手指，满意地发现莉莉皱着眉头很享受，他之前用手指试过，知道她的后穴一样有快感，所以他感觉里面变松软之后立刻又加了一根手指。

很快菊穴里分泌出了滑腻的肠液，考虑了一下自己的尺寸，西弗勒斯又加了一根手指。

“嗯……嗯……”莉莉开始呻吟出声，这有点疼了，她眼皮下的眼珠开始转动，她要醒了。西弗勒斯立刻挥动魔杖把她绑好，加了一些润滑，扶住自己的分身，把顶端挤了进去。

“好疼，快拔出去……”说完这句话莉莉才渐渐意识到西弗勒斯在做什么，她昏过去了，他居然趁此机会开发她的身体？莉莉立刻红了眼眶，屁股里的烙铁让她疼痛难受，但比不上心里的疼痛难受，她趴在床上，开始哭叫怒骂。

不过这都没什么用，西弗勒斯一点一点地把他的粗大插进了她的后穴，同时揉着她的乳尖和阴蒂，双重刺激让莉莉的花穴又开始分泌花蜜，她又痛又爽，哭叫里夹杂着越来越多的呻吟，花径酸软的感觉让她知道刚刚自己高潮过了，这个让她又爱又恨的男人趁她昏过去都做了什么？人渣！

随便她骂，西弗勒斯分开她的臀瓣一言不发地在她身体里摩擦，他在忍耐，肠腔比阴道脆弱，他要等她完全适应了才能纵情干她，太着急只会让她受伤，他的目的是让她用后穴也能高潮。

蛊虫对于这样新鲜的刺激表示欢迎，莉莉的后穴越来越松软并分泌出更多的肠液欢迎西弗勒斯的探索，她本来就敏感，此情此景让莉莉头皮发麻的同时居然快感如潮。

拉起她上半身，扭过她的脸与她亲吻，西弗勒斯揉着她被他撞的跳动的乳球，搓捏着她的乳尖，“听着，我今后不会再叫你的名字，你自己也不要乱说，被他们知道你的名字对你没好处，如果他们问起你，而你不得不说，你就说自己叫‘艾米丽斯基特’，这个拉文克劳得了散花痘已经请假很久了。”

“别……别装作你关心我死活的样子，西弗，不管我叫什么名字我都是你的实验品……是你向上爬的工具不是吗？我现在这样都是你害的。”莉莉断断续续地说，语气却不强，她没办法思考，快感已经越来越多，她难以承受地甩着头。

“我当然关心，我不会让你死的……绝对不会。”他抽插着她的菊穴，伸手夹住了她顶端翘起的红豆，狠狠地压了下去。

“啊……”莉莉尖叫了一声，身体顿时一阵颤抖，花径和后穴猛烈地开始收缩，后穴的吸绞力量比花径更强，西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，性器被狠狠地咬住，一阵快感从尾椎骨冲向后脑，他掐住她的腰，猛烈地射了出来。

他趴在莉莉背上喘息了一会儿，西弗勒斯给莉莉调整了一下绳子，就抱住她不想动了。

“我要洗澡。”莉莉的腿间全是黏腻，她现在开始感觉到一阵阵刺痛，前后穴都有点肿，他的精液从她菊穴里流出来一些，她身上有一部分蛊虫转移到了西弗勒斯身上，所以没有把精液全部吃掉。

很想睡觉，但西弗勒斯还是爬起来去浴室放好了水，然后抱着莉莉进了浴缸，他给她双手绑了一个自己很满意的蝴蝶结，让她坐在自己怀里，帮着她清洗身体。

汗水，口水，爱液混杂在一起，她身上是欢爱后特有的味道，西弗勒斯的手抚摸着莉莉柔软的胸脯，纤细的柳腰，丰盈的臀部，还有黏腻的腿间。

“我不想一直绑着你，你也很舒服不是吗？不要再拒绝了。”他分开她的花瓣，认真给她洗干净，揉搓得莉莉喘息连连。

莉莉哼了一声，“我才不舒服，你就一直绑着我吧，我不同意，我永远都不会同意，你可以继续强奸我……啊……”她的穴口还没合拢，红豆也还翘着，被他轻轻一碰就是一阵舒爽。

“不舒服？刚刚高潮的人是谁？”不知道是被莉莉气的，还是故意，西弗勒斯抱起她让她坐到浴缸边，挑衅地看了她一眼，开始舔弄她刚刚洗干净的花穴，“你既然说是强奸，那我也就不用担心你能不能承受得了，咱们再来一次怎么样？”西弗勒斯用力分开莉莉的腿，用鼻子蹭着她的阴蒂，舌头钻进她的蜜穴，舔弄着她刚刚高潮过两次的花径。

“别这样，西弗，我不要了……”莉莉惊恐地坐在湿滑的浴缸边上，腿间又传来一阵阵的快感，她闭上眼睛，几乎是下意识地把阴部往他嘴边送，“别这样……”她自己都觉得自己拒绝的话语毫无说服力。

她其实很喜欢这样，他把头埋在她腿间的时候，性的控制力让她觉得他爱她。这让她快感更强了。

他灵活的舌头很快找到了她的敏感点，莉莉的敏感区其实并不深，在她入口进去不远的地方，他用舌尖触碰到那里的时候莉莉立刻抖了一下，声音都变了调。于是他对着那个地方又舔又戳，用舌尖在那里打圈，莉莉扭着屁股迎合他，说不出的淫靡诱惑。

她实在太敏感了，他并没有舔弄她多久，莉莉就用手背捂住了嘴，屁股猛烈的抖动着，又一次高潮来了，她眼前一片金光，半天都回不过神。她感觉自己不停地喷出很多液体，怎么都停不下。

“现在该你帮我了。”西弗勒斯把他硬起来的性器放在她嘴边，他不插她了，让她的花穴好好休息一下，就用嘴让他释放出来吧。

莉莉此时沉浸来高潮的余韵里，想都没想就张开了嘴，含住了他的硬挺，等她反映过来，他已经戳到了她的嗓子后面。

她想吐吐不出来，又不能说话，只好不情愿地吸舔着，希望他快点射出来，吞吐间，他的味道又弥漫在她鼻尖，想起这不到一个月的快乐和悲伤，莉莉红了眼眶。虽然眼泪流了出来，她却吸吮得更卖力，让他快乐她也会，她如果是最好的那一个，他今后余生会不会后悔如今这么对待她？

西弗勒斯立刻发现了她的异样，他皱起眉头，抽了出来，他蹲下看着她哭泣的脸：“别哭，不喜欢就别做了，”他凑过去亲吻她，莉莉哭得更厉害了，她使劲咬他，满嘴的血腥味让她感觉好多了。

折腾了半天才洗完澡，西弗勒斯抱着莉莉上了床，他很快就睡着了，莉莉想起来找他的魔杖，却发现他紧紧地搂着她的腰，挣了几下没挣开，两人都没穿衣服，莉莉惊恐地发现他似乎又硬了起来，她吓得立刻不敢再动，老老实实地闭上了眼睛，几乎立刻就睡着了。

明天还有三瓶魔药在等她，西弗勒斯半梦半醒地把她拉进怀里，“我爱你。”他低声呢喃着。


	13. 斯莱特林庄园3

莉莉筋疲力尽地倒在床上，手指滑向她的两腿之间，那里敏感而潮湿，因为持续不断的欢爱阴蒂还敏感地翘着，她揉了几下，身体一颤，把手指整个插进了自己的花穴里，慢慢地插入抽出，情不自禁地呻吟出声。

已经整整一个星期了，她每天都在他的操弄中晕过去，然后在他的抽插中醒来，西弗勒斯给她吃的魔药应该是持续的催情剂，她无法遏制地陷入迷乱的情潮里，享受着最狂乱的欢愉，无法自拔。

他在楼上的时候几乎都在跟她做爱，就算她不愿意，他也不会放过她 ，她的反抗只会让他用更多的手段——捆绑，眼罩，甚至一些嗡嗡作响的小东西，他从不让她的身体休息，她的下面总是有东西在干她，她被无休止的高潮折磨的筋疲力尽，昏死过去，那时候他才会让她休息一会儿，下楼继续做他的催情剂。

他基本不休息，莉莉怀疑他一天能不能睡够两个小时。

得了，你难道还在心疼他？莉莉唾弃自己。然后她加快了手指的速度，快感一点一点的攀升，她咬住嘴唇闷哼出声。

“这样可不好，”他的声音出现在门口，吓得莉莉一抖，“原来我还是没有喂饱你啊，my girl？”

他走过来，把她的手指从花穴里抽了出来，手指已经湿透了，沾满亮亮的水渍。他把她的手指含在了嘴里舔弄着，那上面都是她的味道，让他立刻硬了起来。

“这是我的，”他邪恶地低头吸舔着她的阴蒂，用舌头在上面打圈，伸入她的花穴，“请不要乱动我的东西。”

立刻缩紧身体呻吟了起来，莉莉挺起身体把花穴凑近他嘴边，她的理智不想跟他说话，但她的身体很想跟他缠绵，她甚至怀疑自己的花径已经记住了他性器的形状，因为他的粗大呆在里面的时间太长了。

她用腿夹住他的头，把阴蒂蹭在他鼻子上。莉莉很遗憾地发现自己的自尊心在他面前崩溃得很快，就这样吧，他是西弗勒斯，在他面前怎样都不丢脸。

用舌头舔着她的汁液，他用手指和舌头探索着她的花穴，莉莉根本没冷却下来的身体立刻酥麻了起来，她尖叫了一声，舒服得扭起了腰。

“张开嘴。”他换了个姿势，一边舔着她，一边把自己的粗大凑到她的嘴边，莉莉抓住那一手握不住的性器，把他柔嫩的顶端含进嘴里。她现在进步了不少，吞吐他的时候不会被顶的恶心想吐了。

舌头在他粗大上打圈，他的顶端很敏感，莉莉的舌头扫过他龟头的边缘和顶端的小孔，她感觉到他抖了一下，于是她更加努力地刺激着他的敏感。她吞不进去他的全部，但只能吞进去一半也让他舒服得皱眉。

两个人互相舔弄着对方的性器，很快莉莉就冲到了顶点，她一边痉挛一边喷出了大量的爱液，被他都舔进了嘴里，她想尖叫但叫不出来，只能握紧他的性器狠狠地吸吮着，他比她持久很多，当莉莉第二次高潮之后，他才射进她嘴里。

白浊从她嘴角流了出来，她不自觉得舔了一下，他伸手摸了摸她的脸，她身上的蛊虫已经全部引到了他身上，已经不会再吸收掉她嘴里的精液了。

事情快要结束了，他得找机会让她逃走。

装作不在意的样子，西弗勒斯留了一套衣服给莉莉，他下楼去做最后的魔药，他要制造一个重大的坩埚爆炸事故，这个爆炸会暂时破坏斯莱特林庄园的保护咒，这时候莉莉就可以通过门钥匙逃走，之后自己再内服魔药抑制蛊虫，从而杀死自己。

他已经给詹姆波特发了匿名信，让他在某个地方接应莉莉。把最后一味魔药扔进了坩埚，他深深地叹了口气，莉莉，自杀的人上不了天堂，我们以后不会再见面了……

而他不知道，埃弗里此时正跪在伏地魔面前。

“什么？你是说，那是毒药？”伏地魔皱起眉头看着跪在他脚边瑟瑟发抖的埃弗里。

“是的，我是最近才知道这件事，但如果那是斯内普中的毒，是的，那是我家祖传的毒药。我本来想把伊万斯毒死的，但这种毒药同时感染了两个人，我也没有想到。”埃弗里不停地亲吻着伏地魔的袍角，“因为不清楚毒药的效果，所以一直没有给您报告。”

西弗勒斯和莉莉的失踪虽然有卢修斯给他们打掩护，但还是被一直注意着他们的埃弗里知道了。他打探了一下消息惊讶地发现斯内普去了斯莱特林庄园，于是他立刻也来了这里，想要在黑魔王面前邀功。

“所以，斯内普在骗我？”伏地魔皱起眉头，“他要毒死我？”

“我的主人，斯内普没有那个胆子，他当时中了夺魂咒，所以没有记忆。”埃弗里不敢说谎，把当时的事情和盘托出，“他大约真的以为伊万斯身上的现象很奇特，可以利用，他犯了一个无心的错误。但埃弗里家族是您忠实的仆人，当然不会欺瞒您。 ”

伏地魔点了点头，感觉内心的怒气平复了一些，他很欣赏那个斯内普，他的身世让他有点物伤其类，所以既然他不是故意的，那他可以饶恕他，但那个伊万斯，埃弗里说她是个凤凰社，而且中的又是毒药，那就没有留下的意义了。

何况，她似乎跟斯内普有点暧昧，那这也算是对斯内普错误的惩罚。

想到此处，伏地魔扯出一个冷酷的微笑，想要效忠我，那就把心里的爱掐灭。他悄无声息地向着斯内普的魔药实验室走去，苍白的手捏紧他的魔杖，或许那个女孩可以抵抗魔咒，但他既然知道了原因，那他有很多黑魔法组合在一起可以杀死她。

伏地魔打开门的时候，西弗勒斯刚刚关掉坩埚的火。

“my lord，您怎么来了？应该我去给您报告才对。”他惊讶地跪倒在伏地魔的脚边，感觉到伏地魔身上的肃杀之气，心说坏了，一定发生了什么。

“不，不需要报告了，”伏地魔冷冷地笑了笑，转身向楼上走去，“我改主意了。”

莉莉穿好了衣服又在折腾那封住的窗户，她觉得那里已经有一点松动了，只要她弄开窗户……

“伊万斯。”一个冰冷的声音在她身后响起。

下意识地回过头，莉莉惊恐地发现伏地魔站在她身后不远的地方，手里拿着魔杖。

看来埃弗里没有说谎，这的确是莉莉伊万斯，霍格沃茨的head girl，一个凤凰社。

“我的主人，我的实验还需要她，求您……”西弗勒斯追了上来，他看到伏地魔拿出了魔杖，立刻挡在莉莉身前，跪下来哀求。

“走开，斯内普，我说了，我改主意了，你的实验不用做了。”伏地魔冷冷地说，“我不想杀你，滚开。”

“可是，我刚刚有了成果……”西弗勒斯还想要挣扎，莉莉上前一步一把推开了他，对着伏地魔挑衅地说：“怪物，杀了我啊，我一点都不怕你，西弗勒斯疯了，但我没有。看看你的脸，还像人吗？世界上或许所有人都怕你，但没有人爱你，你真可怜……”

“是吗？你是不是感觉自己死不了？我奈何你不得？天真！”伏地魔冷笑了一声，拿起了魔杖，念了一个陌生的咒语，莉莉立刻感觉全身一凉，好像被冰冻住了一样，她后退了两步，跌坐在地，动弹不得。

“主人……求您……”西弗勒斯扑过去抱住莉莉，“别杀她……”

“阿瓦达索命。”伏地魔冷笑了一声，念出死咒，他虽然开始并不想杀斯内普，但他并不在乎违抗他的人是死是活。

莉莉动弹不得，她眼睁睁地看着索命咒打进了西弗勒斯的身体里，他僵直了一下，黑眼睛最后看了她一眼，然后倒在了地上，不动了。

深切的痛感好像从脚底蔓延到了头顶，莉莉发觉自己完全没办法呼吸，她想去碰一下他，却没办法动，只感觉泪水哗啦啦地流了满脸。

“哼，还有那么多话吗？”伏地魔冷笑了一声，缓步走近了莉莉，把魔杖戳在她的额头上，“伤心吗？那你就去陪他吧。”

绿光又一次从他杖尖飞出，打在莉莉的额头上……

可是这次杀戮的快感并没有传来，伏地魔觉得眼前光芒大盛，他疑惑地眯起眼睛，却发现自己的魔杖掉在地上，而他自己的身体渐渐消失了。

不可能……他嘶嘶地说……他是不会死的，他明明……可是现在……他的肉体消失了，他感觉到无边的痛楚和弱小，他必须逃走……

用手捂住流血的额头，刚刚似乎爆炸了，莉莉茫然地环顾四周，伏地魔不见了，半边屋子塌了，有很多脚步声传来，应该是伏地魔的食死徒们。她只有半边身子能动，她爬到西弗勒斯身边，抱住他摇了摇，他毫无生息。

首先要先拿到魔杖，他的魔杖应该在他身上，莉莉伸手去他怀里掏，魔杖在里面，他的和她的都在，他口袋里还有一个小盒子，里面装着一个——门钥匙？

埃弗里他们赶到的时候，魔药实验室里空无一人，伏地魔消失了，斯内普消失了，连伊万斯也消失了。

黑魔王呢？有人小声问，为什么他的魔压消失了？

没有人回答，有人立刻幻影移形了，斯莱特林庄园的保护咒消失了，黑魔王的魔咒失效了？这不是一个好兆头。

伏地魔消失的消息晚上便传遍了大街小巷，当天加印的《预言家日报》刊登了这则消息，新闻配有一张照片——大难不死的女孩——莉莉在照片上面无表情，额头上有一道鲜红的，好像闪电的疤痕。

西弗勒斯并没死，他身上的蛊虫救了他，他躺在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院里，病房里空无一人，大家都去庆祝去了，他一个人躺着，昏迷不醒。

治疗师说，他可能明天就醒，也可能永远不醒。


	14. 偷情一日（终章）

西弗勒斯斯内普知道，不管过去多少时间，他都会对莉莉一见钟情。

那些混乱的情事已经过去了十九年了，两人侥幸活了下来。她进入魔法部一路高升，他进入霍格沃茨任教，每天走过那些他们纵情欢爱过的地点。

今天在对角巷的人流中他一眼就看到她的红发，没有年轻时候那么灿烂了，是更加深沉的暗红色，紧紧地盘成了一个典雅的发髻，一如她身上精致笔挺的职业套装。

她的身材更加凹凸有致了，衬衫里饱满柔软的乳房呼之欲出，腰肢纤细得宛如少女，那个日常拥有她的男人实在是太幸运了。

就算额头上有道狰狞的伤疤也丝毫无损她的美貌，甚至给了她一种凌厉的美感。她整个人散发出一种熟透了女性气息，就算不复年轻娇嫩，但她一定比年轻女孩更懂得如何取悦她的床伴。

她已经是魔法部副部长了，据说很快就会当上部长，再也不是当年慌慌张张的小毛丫头，她精雕细琢的脸出现在《预言家日报》上面的时候宛如戴了面具一样完美的无懈可击。

“好久不见，西弗，没想到在这里遇见你，一起坐坐？”她惊讶地仰起头看着他，她的眼睛还是像年轻时候一样闪耀动人。

他一点都没变，还是那样高大，瘦削，整个人散发出黑暗的气息。莉莉只觉得身体某部分紧缩了一下，那些陈年记忆纷至沓来，她忽然红了脸。

感觉莉莉全身都在发光，西弗勒斯感觉有些自惭形秽，他低下了头，自己还是像当年一样永远一身黑，不太整齐的半长黑发，连袍子都是半新不旧的。

“怎么样？一起喝一杯叙叙旧？”莉莉的眼神滑向他黑袍子勾勒下的劲瘦腰线。

他点了点头说：“好啊，我们去破釜酒吧？”

西弗勒斯不喜欢喝酒，但莉莉似乎很享受酒精带来的晕眩，她眯起眼睛看着他，眼神很荡漾。大白天酒吧里没什么人，她左右看看，握住了他的手，低声说：“不如我们去楼上坐坐？”破釜酒吧的二楼是酒店。

心照不宣地一前一后上了楼，西弗勒斯进门前有点紧张，但关上门之后，他忽然知道自己要做什么了。

这里的房间环境还不错。莉莉脱掉大衣挂在衣架上，西弗勒斯把自己的黑外套挂在她旁边，他想了想，凑过去吻了一下她的嘴角，说他一直想着她。

莉莉的脸有点红，但眼睛湿润润的，她笑起来还是那么好看，但眼角已经有了清浅的哇纹路，她说她老了，哪里还值得他挂念。

“我没有看到，”西弗勒斯低声说，“你还是很年轻的。”

“身材都垮了，还年轻呢，我都生了几个孩子了，他们挂在我身上吃啊吃，把我吃老了，他们变成漂亮的大姑娘小伙子了。”莉莉微笑着摇摇头。

“垮了吗？你让我看看我才信。”西弗勒斯盯着莉莉。

她睁大了眼睛：“我还以为你变好了呢，原来还是像年轻时候一样混蛋。”但她伸手去解衬衫扣子，把精致的水晶扣子一颗一颗从扣眼里解放出来。

他看到她精致的内衣，她饱满的乳肉从上边缘挤出来，形成深深的乳沟，莉莉似乎有点不好意思，她脱下了衬衫就不动了，他伸手帮忙把内衣从她身上解了下来。

她的胸部自然不如年轻时候坚挺，乳头颜色也变深了，但离垮了还很遥远的，他伸手抚上她的乳房，握住 ，那雪白的柔软嫩肉从他指缝间挤了出来。

“这些年你过得好吗？”西弗勒斯盯住她，看着她绯红的脸。

“挺好的，只是一直没办法忘了你。”她低声说，眼睛有一点湿润。

他在吻住她的唇之前，像朋友一样先亲了亲她的额头和头发。

愣了一下，莉莉笑了起来：“你记不记得你当年趁我睡着的时候也亲过我的头发，当时真的好险，差点就爱上你了。”

“我倒是一直爱着你，”西弗勒斯低头吻上她的唇，感觉她的身体立刻绷紧了，他撬开她的嘴，去追逐她的舌头，舔咬着她的嘴唇，他永远喜欢吻她，一碰到她的嘴唇，他的下身立刻绷紧了。

两人抱在一起各种角度地吻了很久，西弗勒斯的唇顺着莉莉的脖子舔到她的胸口，吸住她的乳尖，把她压倒在床上。

莉莉伸手松开了自己的发髻，把手指插入他的长发。她还是很纤细，但比少女时期还是稍微丰腴了一点，他的手松开被他揉捏得发红的乳房，滑倒她的小腹，轻轻捏了捏她的小肚子。

莉莉一直很怕痒，她笑着缩了起来，发出一声喘息，她对于他的触碰依旧很敏感。趁着她的动作，西弗勒斯把她的半身裙推到了腰际，手顺着她的大腿一直滑倒小腿，然后抓住她的脚，把她的腿分开了。

“我说没说过你的脚很漂亮？”他捏住她的脚，莉莉的脚很小巧，也很纤细，他低头亲了亲她的脚背，她立刻捂住脸，发出一声呻吟。于是他顺着她的脚背吻了上去，从脚踝到小腿，然后是膝盖，大腿，最后到达她的腿心。

她已经湿透了，水渍沾湿了内裤的布料渗了出来，他用鼻子蹭了一下，她发出一声尖叫。

“我觉得你有点欲求不满。”西弗勒斯脱她内裤的时候说。

现在是白天，阳光透过窗帘柔柔地照在莉莉身上，她上下身赤裸，半身裙还留在腰际，她把脸藏在长发里，胸脯起起伏伏，发出轻轻的喘息。

“我只是工作太忙了，压力有点大。”莉莉喘息着说。

“或许，我下次去魔法部的时候，可以敲敲你办公室的门。”他一边说，一边低头去舔她的阴蒂，莉莉立刻捂住脸，发出大声的呻吟。

她的花园仍旧迷人，阴蒂是深粉色，花径的入口合的紧紧的，因为成熟而变得更加敏感，他把舌头伸了进去舔弄着她的花径，里面是层层叠叠的敏感嫩肉，她弓起身体，不再像少女时期那样紧张地夹住他，反而分开腿，希望他进入得更深一些。

他只用舌头就让她高潮了一次，花径里涌出大量的爱液，沾湿了床单和她的大腿根。他抬起头，莉莉还闭着眼睛沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他解开自己的衣服，把他早就坚硬的粗大在她入口蹭了几下，然后硕大的龟头顶开她紧窄的入口，侵入温热湿润的花径。

她的内壁还在持续痉挛，他的粗大毫不客气地挤开她层层叠叠还在蠕动的嫩肉，撞在她深处的花心上，她立刻发出了一声呜咽，用腿盘住了他的腰。他太粗长了，让她有一丝疼痛，但这种疼痛更像是一种刺激，她呻吟着叫了一声他的名字，花径里的嫩肉紧紧地咬住他的性器，一吸一吸的，好像无数的小嘴儿。

“嘶……你还是那么好艹。”西弗勒斯皱起眉头，扶住她的腿开始抽插，他没有做任何措施，粗大的性器直接插入她的蜜穴，沾满了她的爱液，每一下都顶入她的深处，插的她的穴口泛起白色的泡沫。

花心其实并不是阴道的最深处，再后面还有一个陷凹，只有男性的性器足够长才能操进里面，刚开始被插入会有痛感，引起女方的不适，但只要习惯了这种刺激，就能带来极大的快感。

西弗勒斯自然足够粗长，他掐住莉莉的腰，耐心地抽插着，在她的深处顶蹭，感觉她的深处渐渐柔软，花心向内凹去，给他腾开了路径，于是他把他的性器又插进去一些。

“疼，西弗……”莉莉几乎是同时叫了起来，那挤入她深处的不适感，让她收紧了花径。

“忍一下，很快就会好的。”他压住她扭动的屁股，在她深处耐心地小幅度抽插着，几分钟后他进入了一个更深的领域，那里狭窄弯曲，把他紧紧地吸住了。莉莉大叫了一声，她感觉到了强烈的快感，紧绷的腰部开始慢慢放松，他知道她的痛感过去了，开始加大幅度。

“天啊，天啊，西弗，西弗，就是这儿，轻点，轻点……”莉莉发出一连串儿的尖叫，他插入的每一下都比高潮还要舒服，搅得她肚子里天翻地覆，她不知道他能带她到哪里，可是这个过程已经几乎要了她的命。

她的爱液沾湿了两人的腿根，他的粗长几乎完全插入她的体内，每一下都让她呻吟的声音更大了一些，他想要跟她多玩一会儿，故意控制了她的高潮，只要感觉到她吸绞的越来越紧，他就停下来换一个姿势。

莉莉被狂乱的快感和无法到顶的焦虑折磨得心痒难耐，她在他一次尽根插入的时候抱紧了他，“天啊，你别这样……”她抱住他翻了个身，把他压在下面。

“西弗，你真是个混蛋。”莉莉坐在西弗勒斯腰上，把他的性器整根插入体内，她深吸了一口气，摇晃着腰上上下下地挺动起来，这么多年过去了，他那喜欢控制人的坏毛病还是没改好。

看着莉莉主动地操弄着自己，西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，伸手揉捏着她上下挑动的乳球，配合着她的动作向上挺着腰。

早就在高潮边缘的身体被他的性器撞了几下就爬上了顶峰，莉莉闭上眼睛猛烈地痉挛，花径紧紧地吸绞着西弗勒斯的性器，把他吸入幽闭狭窄的最深处，那里面的几处狭窄和嫩肉像是小手和小嘴一样把他的性器缠住，起起伏伏地吸嗦着他的龟头。

感觉到一阵强烈的快感从脊柱到达后脑，他使劲顶入她的最深处，性器又涨大了一圈，在她的痉挛里，狠狠地射进她的体内。

莉莉几乎是立刻软倒在他身上，不管是身体还是心灵，这样的性爱都太刺激了，她软软地没有力气，软绵绵地趴在他肩膀上，无法平息狂乱的心跳。

直到他软下来滑出她的身体，两人都没有说话。

最后还是他把她扒拉到他身侧，给两人盖上被子：“不着急走吧？”

“嗯。”她低低地哼了一声，显然是很累了，她闭上眼睛躺在他的臂弯里，他的肩膀很宽，躺上去很舒服。不管汗湿的身体和泥泞的下半身，莉莉太累了，她迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

不知道自己睡了多久，大约没有一个小时，莉莉被刺痛弄醒了，她发现西弗勒斯用她腿间的爱液润滑了一下他的性器，把她翻了个身，插进了她的菊穴。

“你睡的真沉，我插进去你才醒吗？”他在她耳边说，然后含住她的耳朵舔弄着。

“我还以为一次就够了，我们又不是十七八，你就不累吗？”莉莉颤抖地说，不自觉地夹紧他的侵入。

“都怪你，”他趴在她后背低声喘息，捏了捏她的臀肉，“这样的屁股在我面前，不艹一下都对不起它长的这么漂亮。”

她的屁股的确很圆，结实有弹性，完全没有下垂，这样的屁股包在紧身裙里已经是一种诱惑，何况是完全赤裸。

他用力分开她的臀瓣，挤入她的肠腔，他刚刚趁她睡着的时候已经做了足够的润滑，所以她只是感到一阵轻微的刺痛，剩下的都是被填满的充实感和被撑开的酥麻。

他开始在里面抽插，狠狠地碾过她紧缩的肠壁。她闭上眼睛趴在床单上翘起圆臀，她的菊穴一直都有快感，她对这种背后插入的野蛮姿势也感觉更刺激，她轻轻地呻吟着，前穴里的爱液与精液被挤了出来，沿着她的腿流下去，莉莉闭上眼睛感受到他的性器在她菊穴内驰骋，仿佛不带感情的怪物。

满意的地听到莉莉的呻吟，西弗勒斯把手指按上她的阴蒂，毫不怜惜地揉搓旋转，她的呻吟声立刻大了起来，菊穴几乎是立刻开始收紧挛缩，夹的他皱起了眉。

抓起莉莉的手，让她自己摩擦着阴蒂，西弗勒斯把两根手指塞进了莉莉的前穴，配合着菊穴里的性器进进出出地操弄着，三重刺激几乎立刻就把莉莉送上了云端，她眼前白光闪烁，身体跳了起来，可他并没有停下抽送，一边享受着她的吸绞一边继续干她，持续的刺激让她的快感停不下来，痉挛到全身抽搐，莉莉几乎是一边哭一边求他，西弗勒斯几乎冷酷无情地让她哭了半个小时才射在她菊穴里，然后抱着抽抽搭搭地她去洗澡。

“实在太过分了，西弗，你这样下次我不会跟你再来酒店了。”莉莉软绵绵地靠在他怀里抱怨，她的前后穴里都流出他的精液，随着淋浴顺着她修长的腿滴落在盥洗室的瓷砖上。

他抱歉地亲吻她的脖子和嘴唇，手指在她腿间殷勤地帮她清理身体，他倒是感觉不错，不去酒店也可以，他决定找个时间去魔法部见见她，当年他们也在盥洗室做过，魔法部的盥洗室应该也没有什么不同。想到莉莉在魔法部开会时穴口流着他的精液，他就兴奋地又硬了起来。

宁芙正趴在沙发上看书，这时候门铃响了，她去开门，门口的男人看到她愣了一下。

“就你一个人在家？你妈妈呢？”他记得是莉莉写了便条让他这时间来的。

“出去了。”宁芙闪身让他进来，“茶还是咖啡？”

“她不在我就走了。”男人虽然这么说，但还是进来了。

“坐吧。对了，你想看我妈的自传吗？超级精彩。”宁芙把手里的书递给男人，“我终于知道她的自传为什么出版不了了。”

男人翻了翻，卷起了嘴唇，“天啊，她写这些不怕你爸爸生气吗？”

“他有什么资格生气啊，这些事还不是他们两个混蛋一起搞出来的？顺便还把我搞了出来。”宁芙斯内普笑着把咖啡放在桌子上，顺势依到男人怀里，“他知道我们的事才会生气呢。”

大约是西弗勒斯计算失误，当年莉莉身上的蛊虫比他预计清除得要早，他们那样频繁的性爱，她在离开斯莱特林庄园的第二个月就发现自己怀孕了，那时候西弗勒斯还躺在圣芒戈没醒过来。

结果是詹姆波特跑进圣芒戈假公济私地把他胖揍了一顿：“莉莉怀了你的孩子你还在这里装死，赶紧醒过来。”

西弗勒斯真的醒了，然后他就帮着圣芒戈的治疗师一起把詹姆扭送到了威森加摩。

“你都十八岁了，可比你妈妈那时候大了，难道还不能有男人？”男人抚摸着宁芙纤细的腰，亲吻着她的嘴唇，“便条是你写的？”

“是的。要是你不是他们的朋友，或许他真的不会生气，可惜……你这么老……”宁芙眯起眼睛笑了起来，她爱上了爸爸妈妈的朋友，他的年龄是她的一倍，不过那又怎样，反正她把他搞到手了。

“老也能让你高潮很多次不是吗？”他把她抱到了床上，不安地瞥了一眼门口：“莉莉和西弗勒斯不会一会儿就回来吧？”他们俩要是撞见了肯定会用阿瓦达扔他的。

“我偷听了他们的说话，他们俩去对角巷玩邂逅游戏去了，装作老情人偷情呢，我爸爸妈妈的激情可是历久弥新！”宁芙搂住他的脖子，“别怕，他们不到半夜是不会回来的。所以，你想我了没？”

“全身心都在想，尤其是这里。”他用硬邦邦的某部位顶了顶她，坏笑着说。


End file.
